Negative
by YourNigthmare
Summary: Sonic y Tails van tras un nuevo enemigo, Negative, quien clama ser mucho mas malvado que su predecesor y tiene planes perversos para el erizo, por su parte Knuckles pone a prueba su confianza trabajando con Rouge para recuperar la Master Emerald ¿Será una coincidencia la aparición de una nueva fuente de poder? ¿Seguirá Sonic el juego de Negative? "Tiempos oscuros se aproximan"
1. Prologo: Un error fatal

Nave de Eggman

10:05 PM

La noche envolvía todo green hill con sus sombras, en estas noches de invierno nadie se atrevía a salir de noche. Lo único que se movía era la nave de Eggman, que podía divisarse sobre las nubes haciéndolo con mucho esfuerzo.

La risa de dicho genio malvado inundaba el silencio con un ambiente tétrico.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?- Eggman se regodeaba como lo hacía usualmente mientras se paseaba caminando entre sus robots que tecleaban sin cesar en sus ordenadores.

- La potencia está a un ochenta por ciento doctor, casi estamos listos- Uno de los robot miró al gran tubo de vidrio que atraía toda la atención dentro de la habitación – Pero hay un problema, no podemos cargar la energía hasta el cien, no podemos arriesgarnos-

- Háganlo, no puedo esperar-

- No podemos doctor-

- ¡DIJE HAGANLO! ¡Yo soy el doctor en este lugar! ¿Qué acaso no ves mi cara en cada pared de esta condenada chatarra voladora?- Eggman señaló uno de sus muchos logos que estaban pintados en los pasillos de la gran nave.

- Está bien, como desee-

Haciendo una seña con su mano el robot a cargo dio la orden de comenzar el proyecto, los demás activaron palancas e interruptores sin dar una sola objeción.

- Eso es, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?-

Un numero incontable de luces y rayos comenzaron a ser emanados de la maquina, hacia demasiado ruido para que sea algo bueno.

- La única manera de vencer a Sonic, es pensando en conjunto con alguien que me iguale en intelecto… y como nadie ha hecho eso… decidí crear al compañero perfecto para mí-

Mientras Eggman continuaba su sermón los robots ayudantes contemplaban la maquina asustados de lo que podría salir de ahí.

La tensión se prolongó unos segundos más antes de que un montón de humo llenara la gran capsula de vidrio que despedía rayos.

- Al fin… abran la capsula inútiles- Rápidamente el malvado doctor se paró al lado de la mencionada capsula que se abría.

Dentro de esta, luego que se disipara el humo, había otro Eggman, pero lucia diferente al original.

- ¿Qué es esto?-

- Es su clon doctor-

- ¿Mi clon? ¿Qué no ven que es distinto de mi?-

- ¿Disculpe?-

- PUES MIRENLO, le falta mucha masa corporal, es más alto que yo y, sobre todo, carece de mi hermoso bigote- El docto se acercó al fallido clon –Miren, apenas se notan algunos pelos en su barbilla-

La afirmación era cierta, el clon era mucho más delgado y alto, casi parecía como si fuera otra persona.

- Doctor, estoy aquí para servirle- La voz del fallo sorprendió a todos, en especial por el hecho de que era completamente distinta a la del doctor, era más grave y ronca.

- ¿Puedes hablar? Quien lo diría-

- ¿Qué haremos con él doctor?- Uno de los robots se acercó a Eggman hablando a escondidas.

- Pues… solo ponlo a limpiar y barrer la nave… dejaremos esto de los clones por un tiempo-

Efectivamente los robots condujeron a Dos (Así llamaron al clon) al puente de mando de la nave y ahí fue donde comenzó su labor como chico de la limpieza.

El tiempo pasó y nada cambió, Dos seguía con sus labores, Eggman atacaba a Sonic y este siempre lograba derrotarlo. Con cada día que pasaba Dos aprendía, por cada error del doctor Eggman Dos prestaba atención a las quejas de este.

Los robots hicieron un cuarto para que Dos se quedara, y este no tardó en "mejorarlo" agregando espacio y computadoras, sin contar que se llevaba a todos los robots que se rompían para repararlos.

Eggman se encontraba feliz, el nuevo "esclavo" que había creado trabajaba bien y gratis, le rendía culto como si fuera un dios.

A los dos meses del nacimiento de Dos las cosas cambiaron… para siempre.

La habitación de Eggman se encontraba oscura, solo la luz del ordenador se podía ver claramente mientras iluminaba el rostro del infame doctor.

- ¡DOCTOR EGGMAN! – Uno de los tenientes/robot del doctor entró de repente a la habitación exaltado.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que no vez que preparo un plan para derrotar a Sonic?-

- Es Dos… se ha vuelto loco-

- ¿Qué?-

La puerta explotó antes de que la maquina terminara de explicarse, tras el humo se escuchaba una risa malvada e inesperada.

- Pobre doctor-

- Dos… así que así es como le pagas a tu padre-

- Usted no es mi padre-

Dos salió del humo, llevaba un traje negro muy similar al de Eggman solo que se distinguía una calavera en la parte del frente y la chaqueta era más larga, en vez de bigote llevaba barba junto con unos anteojos negros para el sol.

- Solo me creó para darme órdenes, para usarme de esclavo-

- ¿Y qué si lo hice? ¿Acaso vas a matarme?-

- No, Eggman, pero, esto es un motín-

Un montón de robots acompañaban a Dos, estaban armados fuertemente y tenían el símbolo de una calavera humana en el frente.

- ¿Acaso te olvidas que esta es mi nave? Mis robots van a destruirte en cuestión de segundos-

- Son todos míos Eggman, los he reprogramado a todos… excepto a tus estúpidos ayudantes Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun-

Eggman se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta lentamente con sus manos arriba, los robots no le quitaron los ojos de encima hasta que se encontraba el pasillo.

Mushroom Hill

11:30 PM

El doctor Eggman y sus secuaces se encontraban en el suelo mientras que la gran nave estaba estacionada en un claro.

- SUELTENME- Gritó el pequeño Bokkun mientras dos robots lo aventaban fuera de la fortaleza aérea.

- ¿Estas contento clon estúpido? ¿Crees que esto te hará mejor que yo? No eres más que una copia barata- Gritó Eggman al clon que se asomaba por la borda de la nave.

- Nadie supera el intelecto del doctor-

- Ni siquiera un clon tan feo como tú- Decoe y Bocoe eran fieles a Eggman no importa lo que pasara.

- ¿Estúpido? Voy a hacer lo que tú no has hecho Eggman-

- ¿Vas a derrotar a Sonic? No me hagas reír, no eres más que un intento de supervillano-

- ¿Supervillano? ¿Quién quiere ser eso? YO soy mucho peor… Sonic no podrá conmigo… te he superado "Padre"-

La nave despegó, no sin antes recibir un piedrazo de Bokkun, quien estaba muy molesto.

-¡Si te vuelvo a ver te mataré Eggman… recuérdalo!-

Ya estando en el aire ninguna respuesta pudo oírse de parte del malvado doctor, solo algunas palabras muy agresivas que emitía el pequeño monstruo negro de Bokkun.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos Dos?-

- Averigüen todo lo que sepan sobre Sonic… quiero eso antes de que amanezca… y no me llames Dos… llámame Negativo- Sonrió el clon.

* * *

**Les doy la bienvenida a mi primer Fanfiction de Sonic The Hedgehog, espero que les agrade el nuevo inquilino...**

**Desde ya gracias y espero Reviews.**

**Ciao**


	2. Falsa tranquilidad

Green Hill

7 Días más tarde

02:11 PM

El sol brillaba con toda su furia sobre los verdes campos mientras no se notaba ni una nube en el cielo, solo los arboles eran los que podían dar un poco de respiro para aquellos que sufrieran el calor.

Al ser una tarde tan hermosa no era raro ver muchos individuos paseando por aquí y por allá, pero lo que rompía con el silencio eran incesantes risas provenientes de una de las praderas.

- Creo que ya hemos puesto todo en su lugar- Tails el pequeño zorro corría de aquí para allá supervisando que todo esté donde deba.

Entre estos estaban: Big y Cheese, quienes acomodaban los regalos sobre la mesa, Espio, Vector y Charmy, quienes ponían globos en los arboles, y Sonic el erizo que solo estaba apoyado.

- Oye Tails, el trabajo de dirigir no te va tan mal… me recuerdas a Eggman-

- Solo que no parece una gran sandia con bigote…- Rió vector bajando de uno de los arboles.

- Es que Cream me ha dejado a cargo y quiero que todo salga bien, Amy merece una fiesta así-

- Tómatelo con calma hombre, no has hecho nada para molestarla…-

- Yo no, pero tu si-

Tails interrumpió a Sonic antes de que siguiera su frase, este reaccionó sorprendido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo?-

- Cada vez que te ha invitado salir la has dejado plantada, también sueles ignorarla de vez en cuando-

- Si, pero le he salvado la vida muchas veces… ¿Eso no cuenta?- Sonic sabe lo que es capaz de hacer Amy estando enfadada, así que debía encontrar algún argumento para que eso no pase.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del erizo, pero este no lo encontró gracioso, al cabo de unos minutos Charmy se acercó zumbando hacia Tails.

- Mira, ya hemos terminado con las decoraciones-

Unos globos de colores colgaban sobre los arboles junto con un cartel en el que se leía "¡Feliz cumpleaños Amy!"

- Gracias por ayudarnos chicos-

- De nada, tienes suerte que esto vaya por cuenta de la casa- Vector dio una palmada a Tails, una palmada que casi hace que escupa sus pulmones hacia afuera.

Cream había salido para buscar a Amy, la traería hacia la sorpresa y entonces la fiesta comenzaría, no había margen de error. Ya con todo arreglado los invitados se relajaron mientras esperaban el arribo de las dos chicas.

Dos individuos mas podían verse entre los árboles, no se acercaban para mantener su presencia oculta, no eran nada más y nada menos que Rouge la engañosa murciélago y Shadow el erizo negro.

- Justo como pensé- Murmuró la ladrona de joyas.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Shadow se mantenía parado cruzado de brazos, asomó su cabeza para observar en la misma dirección de Rouge - ¿Acaso es una fiesta de cumpleaños?-

- Si, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Amy Rose-

- ¿Amy Rose? ¿Acaso vas a asistir a la fiesta?-

- No exactamente- Rouge sacó su cabeza de entre los arbustos y dirigió su mirada al erizo – Verás, hoy es el día… hoy es el día en que podré completar el mayor atraco de todos-

- Otra vez no-

- Oh si… ya que nuestro amigo Knuckles estará en esta fiesta ambos podremos robar la Master Emerald sin que nadie se dé cuenta- La murciélago rió de manera algo macabra - ¿Te imaginas? Con una joya así jamás volvería a robar…-

- Pues estoy harto de ti y de tu "Hobbie"-

Rouge miró hacia todos lados comprobando que seguían ocultos.

- Además hay un problema… Knuckles no está en la fiesta-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Knuckles no está-

Rouge gruñó mientras comprobaba la asistencia del mencionado Equidna… pero Shadow estaba en lo cierto, no estaba en la fiesta, aunque la murciélago insistentemente lo buscaba.

- No puede ser-

- Tal vez sea una señal de que debes dejar el plan a un lado-

- Jamás-

Haciendo lo contrario a lo que Shadow dijo, Rouge se dirigió hacia donde Sonic estaba con sus ojos enfurecidos, aunque en el trayecto recuperó su elegancia y su tranquilidad de siempre.

- Oye Sonic- Dijo

- ¡Rouge! ¿Has venido a la fiesta de Amy?- Respondió el erizo amigablemente

- No exactamente-

- ¿No?-

- No, ¿Has visto a Knuckles?-

- ¿Knuckles? ¿Para qué quieres a Knuckles?-

- ¿Lo has visto o no?-

- No… tal vez Tails sepa dónde está-

Rouge comenzó a irritarse, se ponía así cuando sus planes no marchaban como era planeado, en especial si esos planes involucran gemas o esmeraldas. La murciélago intentaba mantenerse serena ante la situación, pero era casi imposible.

- ¿Knuckles?- Pensó Tails -¿Ha pasado algo?-

- QUE NO, ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener algo de privacidad?-

- ¡Está bien, tranquila!- Respondió asustado – Knuckles estaba en Ángel Island, como siempre, no quiso venir a la fiesta… no dijo porqué-

- Típico de Knuckles… siempre arruinando todo…- Rouge se alejó hacia donde se encontraba Shadow mientras murmuraba bastante enfadada.

Ya de vuelta con entre los arbustos Shadow se hallaba tranquilo sentado en el suelo, aguardando que su compañera cambie de opinión sobre su hobbie, esto no ocurrió, de hecho Rouge se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando que un plan viniera a su cabeza… no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que eso pasara.

- ¡Lo tengo!- Exclamó la murciélago exaltando a Shadow – Knuckles tiene una debilidad, yo, puedo distraerlo mientras tú le robas la Master Emerald… eres tan rápido que no se dará cuenta-

- No, eso no, a mi no me involucres en tus niñerías- El erizo de color negro se alejó caminando rápidamente evitando a la murciélago –Si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme-

- No, no lo sé- Respondió Rouge algo molesta

- Esa es la idea, no me encuentres-

Ángel Island

Rato después

El gran templo de piedra se alzaba en uno de los claros de Angel Island, eso hacia siempre el trabajo más fácil para Rouge quien llegaba volando bajo y se dirigía directo a por la Master Emerald.

Finalmente al llegar volando al escalón más alto pudo apreciar de cerca esta maravilla, era como un sueño hecho realidad, no paraba de imaginársela en su casa junto con todas las demás.

Lentamente la murciélago miró a su alrededor en busca del guardián Equidna, pero no había señales de él… con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a actuar.

- Pero si es Rouge la rata con alas- La voz inconfundible de Knuckles se escuchó exaltando a la murciélago.

- ¿Dónde estás?-

Knuckles salió desde el otro lado de la Master Emerald -Conozco tu aleteo – Dijo con una expresión no muy amigable en su rostro.

- Seguro que si- Ante la proximidad del Equidna Rouge recurrió a su arma más letal, sus encantos.

- No estoy jugando, aléjate de la Master Emerald, hoy no tengo un buen día-

- Vamos Knux, tu sabes que no soy capaz de robártela- Bromeó Rouge con sarcasmo –Solo vengo a visitarte-

- Has planeado bien esto, Tails hoy vino para llevarme al cumpleaños de Amy- Knuckles se sentó del lado de Rouge sobre el último escalón, dándole la espalda a la Master Emerald.

- Vaya, no pensé que fueras así de malvado… faltar al cumpleaños de tu amiga…-

- No es mi amiga- Respondió irritado el equidna rojo – Es solo que esas visiones no han dejado de acosarme-

- ¿Visiones?-

- Exacto, visiones, estos últimos días me han estado acosando unas visiones muy extrañas- Apoyándose sobre su propio brazo Knuckles comenzó su relato – Son bastante simples, estoy yo, parado junto a la Master Emerald y de repente alguien llega, me golpea y se lleva la esmeralda-

- Que tierno, sueñas conmigo- Rouge se apoyó sobre la gran piedra verde cruzada de brazos.

- No eres tú, a menos que tengas barba y midas casi dos metros-

- Buen punto-

- Así que te repito, vete, luego de que me encargue de este ladrón, me ocuparé de ti ¿Vale?-

- No, de hecho, me quedaré aquí-

Suspirando el Equidna se acostó a lo ancho de los escalones esperando que el ladrón llegara.

- Bien, pero si tocas la esmeralda…-

- Tranquilo guapo, solo me quedaré aquí un rato- Sonrió finalmente Rouge.

De vuelta en Green Hill todos esperaban impacientemente la llegada de Cream y Amy, pero no había señales de ninguna de las dos. Tails estaba parado junto a Sonic mientras los demás se sentaron en torno a la mesa.

- Sonic ¿Crees que haya pasado algo?-

- No lo sé Tails… pero no hay tanto camino entre este lugar y el hogar de Amy-

- Tal vez se han retrasado- Gritó Vector sumándose a la conversación

- Tal vez- Sonic se mostraba preocupado por la pequeña Cream, usualmente estaba relajado, pero esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Y si Eggman las atrapó? No lo hemos visto en una semana- Exclamó Tails mirando al horizonte, volteó su cabeza para observar la respuesta del erizo azul, pero este no respondía.

- Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo-

Dicho esto Sonic comenzó su carrera a la casa de Amy, solo le tomó un segundo en salir de la línea de visión de Tails y los demás.

Mientras atravesaba los claros y las pequeñas concentraciones de arboles Sonic observaba hacia todos lados en busca de ambas chicas, pero no había caso, incluso si Eggman hubiese pasado se podría ver su nave, era enorme y gris en un cielo celeste… no muy inteligente.

Pasando por uno de los caminos el erizo tropezó con algo y rodó hasta chocarse con un árbol en una curva, fue un golpe bastante fuerte, y tonto. Regresando al camino encontró que el objeto que lo hizo tropezar no era nada más que el martillo de Amy.

- ¡SONIC!- Un grito agudo se escuchó detrás del erizo y este volteó.

La madre de Cream se acercaba corriendo desesperadamente hacia él, al llegar lo abrazó mientras lloraba, él le dio unas palabras de aliento e intentó calmarla. Los primeros intentos de formar una frase no funcionaron, pero ya más calmada, la madre de Cream pudo hablar.

- Es Cream, alguien se la ha llevado… y Amy también-

- ¿Ha sido Eggman?-

- No lo sé, alguien salió de la nada y nos atacó, me golpeó a mi primero y luego se llevó a Cream y Amy-

Sonic guardó silencio, esta vez estaba realmente enojado, no iba a dejar que Eggman se saliera con la suya, aunque conociéndolo no tardaría en comunicarse para pedir un rescate.

- Vamos, debemos regresar con Tails y los demás- Sonic tomó la mano a Vanilla y se la llevó a gran velocidad, nada mas pasaba por su mente, solo la impotencia y la rabia.

De vuelta en Angel Island las cosas no habían cambiado, Knuckles estaba en la misma posición y Rouge volaba alrededor y bajaba cuando se cansaba.

- ¿Qué acaso no tienes algún ajedrez o algo así aquí?-

- ¡Ya te dije que dejes de hablar!-

- Pero es que es TAN aburrido aquí- Rouge estaba en lo cierto, sentarse en un templo todo el día para hacer nada esperando lo peor era bastante aburrido, obviamente una tarea que pocos podían soportar.

- Pues ya te he dicho que puedes irte… además…- Antes de terminar la frase Knuckles miró hacia arriba con cierto enojo en su mirada, aunque el enojo en su mirada era común.

- ¿Escuchas eso?- Rouge dejó de volar y se posó junto al equidna, pero más importante, junto a la gran esmeralda.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba un rato hasta que una gran nave apareció, era enorme, y al parecer tenía la habilidad de desaparecer o camuflarse.

- Eggman- Knuckles apretó sus puños.

Un hombre alto vestido de negro no tardó en bajar de la nave, se impulsó usando una especie de propulsor/mochila hasta llegar al pie del santuario, y comenzando a subir los escalones lentamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú?-

- Mi nombre es Negative… y he venido a llevarme esa Master Emerald si no les importa-

- Inténtalo- Respondió Knuckles dando un paso adelante.

- ¿Qué tal si intentas tu primero?- Sonrió Negative mientras avanzaba.

Knuckles furioso se lanzó al ataque con un certero golpe derecho, pero este fue detenido fácilmente con el brazo del doctor. El equidna rojo se retiró de nuevo a la cima del santuario con mucha rabia mientras Negative avanzaba por los escalones.

- ¿Qué eres?-

- Soy Negative y soy la maldad encarnada- El malvado ser observó fijamente a Rouge –Si tu eres el guardián de la Master Emerald… entonces ella no me sirve…-

Con un rápido movimiento Negative disparó un laser a Rouge, esta cayó sin remedio hacia el costado estando inconsciente.

- ¡ROUGE!- Gritó el equidna rabioso al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la murciélago.

Antes de voltear de nuevo hacia el doctor Negative Knuckles fue tomado de la cabeza y levantado por este –Escúchame bien, la única razón por la que vives hoy es porque quiero que le des un mensaje a Sonic… dile que se prepare para las pruebas… yo lo contactaré-

Mirándolo fijamente murmuró algo como "Patético" que fue casi inaudible y luego lanzó al guardián de la Master Emerald hacia el mismo lado donde se encontraba Rouge.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, tengo asuntos que atender- EL infame villano ajustó la gran garra que había bajado de su nave para sacar la Master Emerald de ahí.

Tras unos segundos Knuckles vio como se alejaba la nave, volviéndose invisible y llevándose su única responsabilidad.

- ¡MALDITA SEA!- Al levantarse el furioso guardián golpeó el piso con todas sus fuerzas, dejando una gran grieta a la vista.

- La recuperaremos… no te preocupes-

- ¿Recuperaremos? ¿Y eso por qué?-

- Oye, yo también odio que me roben… además ambos tenemos la culpa de esto, yo admito que soy demasiado guapa y hago que te distraigas-

- Solo… intenta no detenerme… ni robarme-

- Jamás haría eso Knux- La astuta murciélago guiñó su ojo con una risita.

Knuckles suspiró algo sonrojado mientras caminaba hacia las afueras de su templo, debían entregar el mensaje a Sonic, parece que esta vez el enemigo va enserio…

* * *

**Con ustedes el segundo capitulo (Primero si no contamos el epilogo)**

**Espero Reviews**

**Ciao**


	3. Caminos separados

Mushroom Hill

14:00

Estas colinas suelen ser muy silenciosas cuando no son ocupadas por un montón de robots del doctor Eggman, ahora mismo no había un alma en toda la zona, excepto por el mismo genio malvado, quien había sido abandonado por su propio clon hace unos días y no había encontrado el camino de regreso a su base más cercana que se encontraba oculta en Station Square.

- Oiga doctor ¿Sabe hacia dónde vamos?- Los leales pero molestos robots Decoe y Bocoe seguían con sus quejidos cronológicamente programados para sonar cada media hora de camino.

- Por supuesto que… si… aunque me es difícil ver con todos estos malditos hongos gigantes-

- Creo que el doctor ya se ha puesto viejo-

- O tal vez sus anteojos están un poco sucios- Bokkun no tardó en sumarse al "Todos contra Eggman"

- ¿Por qué los usa? Si ni siquiera tiene problemas de visión-

- Es que creo que son de sol-

- Pues se ven ridículos, además…-

- BUENO YA BASTA… o haré unos sancos con sus inútiles piezas metálicas-

Siguiendo su camino, los cuatro malvados seres se encontraron con un pequeño claro libre de hongos desde el que pudieron admirar el cielo azul, pero más importante, desde donde subieron sobre los dichosos hongos para tener una visión más aclarada.

- ¿Ven algo?- Gritó el doctor a cargo mientras sus ayudantes se balanceaban sobre la resbalosa vegetación del lugar.

- Pues, cielo, aves, el tornado, arboles… un segundo… ¿EL TORNADO?-

- ¡¿Qué?!- Bokkun y Eggman reaccionaron al unisonó dando pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Vienen hacia aquí! ¡Creo que nos han visto!-

Todos entraron en pánico, comenzaron a correr entre los arboles evitando ser descubiertos aun mas mientras Bocoe y Decoe cayeron del hongo hacia el piso enterrándose en este.

Unos segundos más tarde el Tornado sobrevoló el área y posteriormente aterrizó dificultosamente en el claro mientras Eggman se escondía detrás de unos árboles.

- ¡Eggman!- Sonic bajó del ala del aeroplano y caminó hacia la posición del doctor –Sal y entrega a Amy y a Cream o ya verás-

- ¿Amy? ¿Cream?- Eggman reaccionó mucho más rápido cuando fue acusado de algo que no hizo.

- Si, entrégalas y no recurriré a métodos más… drásticos-

- Yo no tengo a Amy- Finalmente el cobarde salió de su escondite –Creo que me has confundido con alguien-

- Se que las tienes Eggman, no te hagas…-

- Te lo juro, no tengo nada, ¿Acaso ves que haya alguna especie de nave por aquí? Ni siquiera he podido bañarme estos días-

- ¿No? ¿Y entonces quien ha sido "doctor"?- Sonic avanzó insistentemente hacia Eggman, pero este fue rodeado por sus leales ayudantes quienes estaban a la defensiva.

- Tranquilos muchachos- El villano apartó a sus compañeros –Creo que nuestro amigo se ha encontrado con… Negative- Exclamó con una risa malévola en su rostro.

- ¿Negative?- Tails también se acercó al grupo que conversaba.

- Si, exacto, Negative… ¿No lo han visto?-

- Agh, ese estúpido Clon, desearía tenerlo aquí enfrente- Bokkun reaccionó enfadado.

- SILENCIO BOBO- Gritó Eggman – Te diré todo lo que tienes que saber sobre él, a cambio que me lleves cerca de Station Square-

- Está bien, como quieras-

- ¿Sonic?- Tails se acercó a Sonic convocando una reunión privada en el momento - ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en él? Ya nos ha engañado varias veces… a Knuckles en realidad-

- Tranquilo amigo, lo llevaremos a Green Hill, intenta traicionarnos tendremos ayuda de Chaotix y Big para atraparlo-

- ¿Hay trato?-

- Si… Tails adelántate a Green Hill, yo acompañaré a nuestros amigos-

- ¿Green Hill?- Preguntó Eggman

- Lo siento, pero no puedo alejarme demasiado, Green Hill está a unos pocos kilómetros de Station Square-

- Me parece perfecto-

Todos emprendieron viaje a Green Hill, a la fiesta que nunca Comenzó.

* * *

Green Hill

14:15

Ya hacía rato que Eggman guardaba silencio, se había sentado en el pasto a descansar de su largo viaje. Estaba disfrutando el momento, el momento donde Sonic dependía completamente de él, era una sensación que no sentía a menudo.

Luego de tomar un poco de bebida que el equipo Chaotix le alcanzó de mala gana el doctor fue abordado por Sonic, quien no estaba contento.

- ¡Ya es hora de hablar Eggman! ¿Quién es ese tal Negative?-

Eggman terminó con su bebida y luego comenzó su charla – Pues es lo más simple del mundo, un clon de tu servidor-

- ¿Un clon? Pero eso es imposible, además si tuviera la maquina, necesita muchísima energía para producir un clon- Tails se veía intrigado y emocionado por el descubrimiento de Eggman, no podía admitirlo, pero estaba celoso.

- Tranquilo Tails, ¿Qué es exactamente eso del clon?-

- Lo que suena mi azul amigo, no es nada más que un clon imperfecto del fabuloso doctor Eggman-

- Yo diría, el apestoso- Rió Vector por lo bajo

Antes de que el doctor pudiera responder Sonic se acercó con más preguntas -¿Y si es imperfecto como es que lo ha echado de su propia nave?-

- Ese traidor, puso a todos mis robots en mi contra, jamás lo perdonaré-

- Excepto nosotros tres, que somos fieles al verdadero amo y señor de las tinieblas, ¡EL DOCTOR EGGMAN!-

- Ya basta de charlatanería, debemos irnos montones de chatarra- Caminando hacia el horizonte en dirección a Station Square Eggman y sus ayudantes partieron, pero fueron detenidos una vez más por el insistente erizo azul.

- ¿Y usted sabe dónde está Negative? ¿No?-

- Si es igual a mí, y lo es, te encontrará antes de que tú lo encuentres, especialmente si tiene un plan-

* * *

Ya pasado un rato el equipo Chaotix partió junto con Big a investigar en la ciudad, por si sabían algo, pero era poco probable que Negative dejara rastros de algún tipo. Sonic se encontraba sobre una piedra pensando, esperando, Negative haría la primera jugada, y eso es una de las cosas que le molestan al erizo… la lentitud.

- ¡Sonic!- Gritó Tails sacándolo de su transe -¡Knuckles ha venido!-

Se podía observar claramente que Knuckles se acercaba debido a que lo hacía por el medio de una pradera, por la mirada en sus ojos se notaba que traía malas noticias, o simplemente estaba agotado por tener a Rouge cerca.

- Knuckles ¿Ha pasado algo?- Sonic se acercó ignorando la presencia de Rouge por completo

- Si, hola Sonic, yo estoy muy bien- Bromeó Rouge quitando seriedad al asunto.

- Eres más rápido que yo erizo, sabes lo que pasa… ese nuevo enemigo llamado Negative-

- Lo sé, supongo que no abandonas tu guardia simplemente para decir eso-

- El me ha dado un mensaje, dice que te buscará… que te prepares para las pruebas-

- ¿Las pruebas?-

- No ha dicho nada más-

Tails pensó acariciando su barbilla, era algo que ya habían visto antes.

- Probablemente está intentando medir tu fuerza para poder derrotarte- Dijo el astuto zorro.

- Me encantaría que lo intente-

Tan pronto como Sonic y Tails dijeron sus interpretaciones Rouge y Knuckles se alejaron de nuevo sin decir una palabra, el pequeño zorro notó esto y gritó.

- ¡Knuckles, Rouge! ¿Dónde van?-

- Debemos partir, encontraremos a ese bastardo, se ha robado la Master Emerald- Respondió la ladrona de joyas.

- También se ha llevado a Amy y Cream, pero eso no importa ¿verdad?- Sonic se acercó a los recién llegados con cierto tono agresivo en la voz.

- ¿Lo siento?- Respondió Knuckles – Creo que tú te encargarás de eso-

- Siempre pones tus necesidades delante de las de los demás ¿No?-

- Escucha erizo, yo pongo mi prioridad en lo que se me da la gana, y esta vez es mi deber como guardián ignorarte y buscar la Master Emerald-

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo sabes que yo podré contra Negative solo? Eres solo un equidna egoísta-

- ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?-

Rouge intervino y empujó a Knuckles hacia atrás, y le gritó con tono regañón como si fuera su madre.

- ¡Knuckles! ¿Qué no ves que estas grande para andar peleando por estupideces? Además, tu sabes lo que es correcto- La murciélago enfadada volteó hacia Sonic – Y tú tranquilízate, no necesitamos más peleas que las que ya tenemos, sabes que de todos modos te ayudaremos-

Bufando Sonic volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes de la llegada de Rouge y Knuckles, ignorándolos a ambos, estaba muy alterado.

- Tomen- Dijo Tails con algo en su mano –Es un comunicador, nos mantendremos en contacto-

- Si encontramos la nave de Negative avisaremos, no se preocupen-

Y así, el equidna rojo y la murciélago se alejaron del lugar caminando, hablando de sus siguiente parada y de donde podrían empezar a buscar. Una voz familiar los detuvo.

- Knuckles, escucha…- Sonic llegó a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miraba hacia abajo y estaba avergonzado –Lo siento, estoy algo alterado con esto que ha pasado ¿Podrás perdonarme?-

- Está bien Sonic, no puedo enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo, siempre terminamos trabajando juntos… además yo también estaría así si alguien importante para mí se desvaneciera-

El erizo volvió con Tails al lado del tornado, no sin antes asentir con una sonrisa ante las palabras del guardián. Todos continuaron su camino entonces.

- Dime- Dijo Rouge al alejarse de Sonic y Tails – Eso que dijiste sobre "Alguien importante" fue lindo-

- Gracias, es la verdad- Knuckles intentó no mirar a Rouge sabiendo que se ruborizaría si lo hacia

- Ese alguien soy yo ¿Verdad?-

- ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO MALDITA RATA CON ALAS!- Gritó el equidna mientras se detenía.

* * *

**Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, seguiré actualizando luego como es debido**

**Dejen Reviews**

**Ciao**


	4. La primera prueba:

"El acechador sombrío" (Nave de Negative)

09:00 AM

Amy y Cream dormían abrazadas sobre el frio dentro de una pequeña habitación/celda. Ambas estaban muy aterradas, habían estado intentando escapar hace días, y sus fuerzas no eran las mismas, era la primera vez en días que dormían.

Solo había una ventana que estaba del otro lado de las rejas, fuera del alcance de las dos jovencitas, esta brillaba atravesada por el sol desde las catorce horas hasta las diecisiete, era la única forma que tenían Amy y Cream de conseguir algo de calor.

Su sueño había sido largo, no tenían ni idea de la hora, pero se notaba que había sido largo… hubiese seguido de no ser por un golpe en las rejas.

- LEVANTENSE USTEDES DOS- Gritó un robot con su voz de metal.

Ambas prisioneras hicieron caso a la maquina y se levantaron, pero no dejaron de estar juntas en ningún segundo, Cream sollozaba sin fuerzas para llorar y Amy miraba a su enemigo con furia.

- LEVANTENSE, EL DOCTOR NEGATIVE QUIERE HABLARLES- Dijo una vez más el robot mientras se enderezaba en señal de respeto.

- Me importa poco y nada lo que él quiera, DILE QUE SE VALLA-

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu huésped querida Amy- Negative se acercó a los barrotes con paso lento calmado mientras la eriza sostenía a Cream para que no viera al villano.

- Vete, no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

- No hay nada que hablar contigo, Cream…- Llamó el doctor y la pequeña conejita lo observó asustada - Estas de suerte, Sonic viene a rescatarte hoy- Continuó el doctor agachándose a la altura de la pequeña.

- Mentiroso- Cream volvió su mirada a Amy

- Eso es Cream, eres un mentiroso, si Sonic estuviera aquí ya nos hubiese rescatado-

- Amy, dije que no hablaría contigo, ahora entrega a la pequeña conejita-

- JAMAS MALVADO-

La puerta de la jaula se abrió y Negative entró acompañado de un robot, Amy no tardó en abalanzarse sobre el e intentar golpearlo, pero el doctor la tomó del cuello y la apoyo contra una pared.

- Llévense a Cream- Dijo con la mirada fija en Amy – Te dije que me la dejes, pero nunca escuchas ¿Verdad?-

Amy se esforzaba por zafarse, pero la fuerza del villano era sobrehumana. Una vez que el robot se llevó a Cream, Negative soltó a la eriza rosa dejándola asfixiada en el piso.

- No te preocupes- Rió – Te dejaré algo para que pases el rato- Luego arrojó una Emerald al piso mientras cerraba la puerta de la jaula – No soy tan idiota como para darte una de verdad… pero funciona como reemplazo-

Negative se perdió en el pasillo mientras las puertas automáticas se cerraban tras de él, Amy miró su Emerald de cerca tomándola con las manos.

Se veía como una Emerald, pero era de color gris, y se sentía raro… se sentía… ¿Frio?

Taller de Tails

12:03 PM

El taller era un desastre, como siempre, pero esta vez era un desastre mucho más grande puesto que Sonic y Tails habían hecho ajustes al tornado, así que las llaves, las manchas de aceite y los metales sobrantes desperdigados por el piso no sobraban.

Entre tanta suciedad había una mesa donde Tails comía su almuerzo mientras Sonic observaba el océano y la hermosa vista que tenía el taller. Este no era más que una cueva que se encontraba dentro de una montaña con una gran salida al mar y a las planicies de Green Hill por donde se podía despegar fácilmente, aunque la palabra "Cueva" no es bien usada debido a que el lugar estaba recubierto en metal y aparentaba un laboratorio.

La casa de Tails encontraba detrás de una puerta del taller que se internaba más en la montaña.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres comer algo Sonic?-

- Gracias Tails, pero no me siento bien, creo que Negative está afectándome-

- No te desesperes, recuperaremos a las chicas… Negative, Eggman, Metal Sonic… no importa que tengamos que vencer, lo haremos-

Sonic volteó y miró a Tails con una sonrisa, no había nada que unas palabras de este amigable zorro no pudiera arreglar, siempre tenía una gran disposición y actitud ante estos problemas.

- Lo más importante, las recuperaremos juntos-

- Aunque ahora no sabemos qué va a pasar, siempre puedo confiar en una persona- Sonrió Sonic

- Rouge- Exclamó Tails

- No, ¿Por qué diría Rouge?-

- No, ahí está Rouge-

Tails estaba en lo cierto, por fuera de la montaña se podía ver que la murciélago se acercaba volando y saludaba al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Hola chicos!- Gritó ella mientras se acercaba - ¿A que no adivinan lo que encontré?

Sonic y Tails la observaron detenidamente, todavía no se habían acostumbrado a confiar en ella, en especial porque siempre que Rouge interviene hay Emeralds en el asunto.

- Vamos, ¿no van a adivinar?-

- Déjame pensar… ¿Una Emerald?- Sonic puso un dedo sobre su barbilla mientras pensaba

- Ojalá- Rió – Es pequeño, es malvado y entrega mensajes-

- ¿Bokkun?-

- EXACTO- El pequeño demonio se asomó desde atrás de Rouge, venia colgado mientras volaban.

- ¿Y Knuckles? ¿No ha venido?- Preguntó Tails

- ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un Taxi?-

- No me digas que Eggman tiene un mensaje, si es eso te sacaré a patadas de aquí-

Bokkun se cubrió con Rouge, ella simplemente movió su pierna para sacárselo de encima.

- Tengo un mensaje… de… Negative-

Todos quedaron en silencio, Rouge sabía que Bokkun tenía un mensaje para Sonic, pero el pequeño no le había dicho de qué, rápidamente sacó una pantalla de su bolsa y se la mostró al erizo un poco aterrado.

- _Sonic, supongo que tu equidna amigo ya te ha dicho sobre las pruebas… pues espero que estés preparado, porque la primera será hoy-_

Una risa malvada salió del aparato, Sonic se acercó aun más para poder escuchar detalladamente.

- _Será en la zona sur de Windy Valley, cerca de Station Square… no faltes, las chicas se mueren porque llegues-_

- Pues si ese Negatonto quiere pelea, se la daremos- Sonic no tardó en recobrar su entusiasmo - ¿Verdad Tails?-

- Prepararé el tornado, con las nuevas modificaciones será imparable-

- Rouge, necesito que…-

Sonic intentó dirigirse a la murciélago, pero esta ya se había ido, ni siquiera Bokkun la había visto irse.

- ¿Dónde crees que haya ido?-

El erizo sonrió ante la pregunta de su compañero, miró el horizonte, sabía exactamente donde iría, y era justo lo que necesitaba.

Angel Island

12:35 PM

La famosa isla flotante (Aunque ya no flotaba) se encontraba algo vacía sin la Master Emerald, era como si perdiera su vida cuando desaparece, lo cual sucede muy seguido.

Knuckles se encontraba en el lugar que solía ocupar la joya gigante, buscaba algún tipo de pista que lo ayude, o algún rastro, pero no había absolutamente nada.

Rouge lo observó y se acercó volando muy lento sin captar su atención.

- Tenías razón Knux- Lo tomó de los hombros.

El equidna reaccionó exaltado por su voz, pero intentó disimularlo evitando el contacto visual y alejándose unos pasos.

- ¿Tenía razón sobre qué?-

- El mensaje, si era de Negative-

- Hmpf- Rió Knuckles – Sabia que no podría mantenerse callado tanto tiempo-

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

- Pues principalmente debemos encontrarlo, estará distraído con Sonic… será pan comido-

Rouge se sentó en el último escalón del altar, estaba algo agotada por el vuelo, pero no era nada del otro mundo, básicamente esperaba que el orgulloso guardián le rogara para que ella diga donde es el enfrentamiento.

- ¿No ha dicho nada sobre el lugar del encuentro?-

- Pues si… algo…-

- ¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres con "Algo"?-

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos, se que sabes donde es, no te hagas…-

No hubo respuesta de nuevo, Knuckles suspiró carente de paciencia y se sentó a su lado tímidamente, tras unos segundos pudo murmurar unas palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-

- ¿Querer?-

- Yo se que quieres algo ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué otra razón me ayudarías?-

- Quizá…-

- Solo dilo, todo menos la Master Emerald…-

- Vaya, si lo pones así… dos Emeralds-

- ¿DOS EMERALDS? ¿ESTÁS LOCA?-

- Oye, ¡No me hables así!, una mujer necesita sus pretensiones-

- Está bien- Bufó –No sé cómo, pero conseguiremos dos Emeralds para ti-

- Eres un buen chico cuando te lo propones- Rouge golpeó con ternura la cabeza de Knuckles, este se puso furioso, pero debía mantenerse calmado para no romper su alianza.

- ¡Bueno ya! Dime donde es el enfrentamiento ¿Quieres?-

- Oh claro… será hoy en Windy Valley, cerca de Station Square-

-¿ ¡WINDEY VALLEY!? Eso está muy lejos…-

Dando una vuelta en el aire la murciélago rió levemente y tomó de la mano a Knuckles, este intentó soltarse, pero ella lo evitó.

- ¿Qué acaso no quieres ir? Puedo llevarte, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-

Una sensación de impotencia invadió a Knuckles, pero su necesidad ganó de nuevo – Está bien, pero recuerda que puedo planear largas distancias… no quiero que la gente me vea tomado de la mano contigo-

Windey Valley

13:25 PM

El ruido del tornado retumbaba por el valle lleno de acantilados y cuevas, como era usual, Tails manejaba mientras Sonic tranquilamente viajaba parado sobre las alas.

- No veo nada todavía- Gritó Tails concentrado mientras esquivaba piedras y demás obstáculos.

Sonic estaba muy concentrado, cualquier cosa podría ser su prueba, había insistido en venir solo, pero Tails jamás lo abandonaba.

Al seguir volando no tardaron en encontrar un gran espacio donde había rocas, pero ninguna colina cerca, en medio de este gran espacio había una gran caja de metal… su primer reto. El pequeño zorro se acercó al piso y disminuyó la velocidad para poner su avión en el piso.

Un minuto tardaron en llegar al suelo, imprudentemente se acercaron a la caja metálica que tenia grabada una calavera negra con fondo blanco en el centro de cada cara.

- Mira Tails, tenemos publico- Señaló sonriente el erizo hacia arriba de un acantilado moderadamente alto.

Knuckles se hallaba cruzado de brazos mientras que Rouge estaba pacientemente sentada a su lado, observaban todo desde ese lugar.

- Sabia que vendrían, Knuckles no se lo pierde por nada-

- ¿Qué crees que sea la prueba Sonic?-

La caja comenzó a hacer ruido, con algo de interferencia se escuchó la voz de Negative.

_- Bienvenidos a la primera prueba, LA PRUEBA DEL SILENCIO-_

* * *

**Espero reviews, gracias por leer**

**Ciao**


	5. La prueba del silencio

Windey Valley

13:27 PM

La caja se levantó, pronto tuvo manos, piernas, cabeza y cuerpo. No era nada más y nada menos que un robot que media cuatro metros de altura, Sonic retrocedió unos pasos algo sorprendido por la apariencia de su enemigo recién emergido.

Su metal oscuro no reflejaba con la luz del sol, el sonido de pasos metálicos avanzando llenó todo el valle.

- Atrás Tails, yo jugaré con esta lata súper desarrollada-

El pequeño zorro obedeció las órdenes de Sonic y se mantuvo atrás, entre unas rocas que servían como cobertura mientras el erizo azul se preparó para la batalla aguardando un golpe que jamás llegó.

_"¿Por qué no ataca?" _Pensó mientras se quedaba quieto.

El gran robot negro se mantuvo arrodillado en el piso durante un largo rato, parecía bastante paciente, pero Sonic no había notado lo evidente.

- ¡Sonic! ¡El robot no tiene ojos!- Tails fue el que miró al robot fijamente, aunque había espacio para que los ojos de el robot estuvieran, habían sido removidos dejándolo ciego.

_- EXACTO-_ Un gritó algo alegre de Negative salió desde – _Este robot carece de visión-_

- ¿Es una broma?- En respuesta Sonic rió y bajó la guardia -¿Un robot ci…?-

La palabra "Ciego" no pudo completarse y el erizo ingenuo fue estampillado contra uno de los acantilados con una fuerza descomunal.

- _Ese es el punto que quería explicar, sus demás sentidos están amplificados, incluso su velocidad… veamos si eres tan astuto como rápido-_ Un corte se escuchó y la voz de Negative no volvió a escucharse.

- ¿Ah sí?- Sonic se desprendió de la nueva grieta que había hecho y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el robot - ¡COMETE ESTO!- Gritó

No hubo problemas para rebotar el veloz ataque del erizo, de hecho, el hombre metálico todavía no se había parado ni pareciera que quería avanzar.

- ¿Chico duro? ¿Eh?-

Esta vez hubo mucha más velocidad en el ataque, pero la respuesta fue la misma, mas grietas en el piso y en la pared fueron hechas.

- ¿Pero que está haciendo?-

Rouge se mostraba algo preocupada por Sonic, no era su mejor amigo, pero no quería que muriera sin detener a Negative.

- El robot es rápido, y si no he visto mal, no tiene ojos-

- ¿Así que sus demás sentidos se han amplificado? Muy astuto-

Knuckles no había visto nada de la pelea, el cielo le preocupaba mucho mas, buscaba alguna irregularidad que los lleve con el malvado doctor Negative.

- ¿Crees que se muestre?- Preguntó Rouge

- Lo hará, si es igual a Eggman no podrá resistir ver la derrota de Sonic… aunque esperemos que no sea una derrota-

- ¿Qué haremos si aparece?-

- Acercarnos sería un suicidio, sus armas nos pulverizarían, así que debemos contar con el factor sorpresa si queremos entrar en su nave-

- Vaya, jamás creí que eras así de calculador, siempre dije que eras un "Cabeza de nudillos"-

Knuckles no respondió, solo ignoró el comentario y luego volteó, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Rouge estaba mirando fijamente a otro lugar con una cara extraña.

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Debe ser el calor… creí haber visto… a Shadow…-

La andanada de ataques contra el robot de color negro era interminable, era casi como un juego de Pinball donde Sonic rebotaba insistentemente contra las paredes y el enemigo.

Afortunadamente el erizo jamás pierda esperanza, rápidamente con velocidad impresionante subió sobre un acantilado corriendo en forma vertical hasta arriba, una vez ahí esperó el ataque del robot.

- ¡Oye vista de águila!- El hombre metálico volteó –Pégame aquí y gana un premio-

El robot fue a la carga dando un salto para llegar a lo alto, Sonic sonrió ya que su plan funcionaba justo como quería. Cuando el gran robot negro se acercó lo suficiente a su posición el erizo dio un salto y comenzó a correr por arriba de la espalda de este.

Intentando no chocar con la montaña, el robot alzó un pie con el que Sonic no pudo evitar chocar y luego ser lanzado al lugar del inicio del combate cayendo con mucha fuerza.

Al recuperarse Sonic vio una gran masa de metal que se acercaba cayendo en picada, esta vez el robot tenía una espada y lo iba a convertir en una brocheta si no se apartaba.

- SONIC- Gritó Tails mientras aventaba un Ring al erizo.

Este ring le dio poder para salir a tiempo mientras su contrincante clavó la gran espada en el piso, haciendo un agujero muy grande.

No había ni un segundo de descanso, en cuanto Sonic salió de la mira del robot rebotó hecho una pelota contra una pared y volvió a la carga. Esta vez su enemigo lo detuvo usando la espada de modo que no lo cortó, pero lo trató como pelota de tenis.

Mientras el robot volvía a arrodillarse aguardando el siguiente movimiento, el erizo azul se quedó quieto y retomó un poco de aire.

- MALDICIÓN- Gritó enseguida mientras volvió a la carga insistentemente.

Preparado para el contraataque el Robot negro, sin ninguna razón, cayó al piso como si hubiera sido golpeado por alguien de su tamaño en la quijada. Sonic se detuvo y miró hacia los lados buscando al responsable.

Tras unos segundos el hombre metálico se levantó, furioso, y con su espada esperó el ataque de este.

Knuckles y Rouge quedaron anonadados por ese golpe, creyeron que Sonic lo había hecho, pero tan rápido que fue invisible a sus ojos.

- Ese Sonic está lleno de sorpresas-

- Apuesto a que estas celoso-

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO!-

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos, el equidna volteó directo a atacar, pero el objetivo del ataque era alguien familiar, así que se detuvo justo a tiempo.

- ¡Shadow! ¿Has venido a disculparte por tu comportamiento conmigo? Eso estaría bien- Dijo Rouge algo divertida acercándosele.

Ignorando ese comentario el erizo observó al equidna detenidamente y luego hizo lo mismo con Rouge - ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Qué hay de tu gran golpe?- Rió mientras se acercaba al borde del acantilado.

- Pues… es una larga historia- Lo siguió al borde

- ¿De qué habla Rouge?-

- Dije larga historia Knux, no intervengas-

- No estoy aquí para ayudarte a nada, estaba practicando mi velocidad tranquilo cuando ustedes vinieron con esa… cosa- Señaló el robot ciego

- No es nuestra culpa, Negative lo trajo aquí-

- Si, se eso de Negative…-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Me lo dijo… un pajarito…-

-Flashback -

2 Horas atrás en Windey Valley

El doctor Eggman estaba poniendo una especie de campamento en la cima de una de las múltiples montañas del valle, acomodaba unos aparatos de detección mientras sus ayudantes observaban el cielo con rabia hacia el clon traicionero.

- Doctor Eggman- Shadow se acercó al pequeño campamento a paso lento pero amenazante –Más vale que me dé una razón para no destruirlo-

- No he venido aquí para molestarte Shadow, esto es entre Negative y yo-

- ¿Negative?-

- Un clon descarriado que robó mi nave y ahora se pasea haciéndose el supervillano-

- ¿Clon?- Shadow se colocó entre Eggman y sus aparatos con los brazos cruzados - Espero que no esté pensando en clonarme de nuevo… porque si es así-

- No, esta vez es un clon mío-

- ¿Cómo?-

-Fin del Flashback-

- Al parecer Sonic tiene problemas con ese robot-

Era evidente que el mencionado erizo no duraría mucho de esta manera, el gran robot le estaba dando problemas, más de lo que se esperaría.

- No creo que debamos intervenir, eso arruinaría nuestra sorpresa- Mencionó Rouge fríamente.

- Pero si no ayudamos Sonic morirá y no habrá nadie que detenga a Negative- Knuckles no podía evitar su bondad.

- Entonces hay dos opciones- Shadow se paró al lado de Knuckles quien estaba en la punta del acantilado –Que alguien lo golpee a una velocidad supersónica…-

- Eso es imposible, se necesitaría mucho espacio, y además no soy muy rápido- Admitió el Equidna.

- ¿Cuál es la segunda?- Rouge se acercó donde estaban sus dos compañeros.

- Distraer al robot con un sonido suficientemente fuerte para que Sonic ataque…-

Nadie habló por un momento, era una gran idea, pero solo tenían una oportunidad, y no sabían si lo podrían ejecutar a la perfección.

- Yo he golpeado a esa cosa hace un rato mientras Sonic lo estaba distrayendo, funciona, créanme- Shadow se alejó un poco de la saliente y miró fijamente al guardián de la Master Emerald – Knuckles, ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo de ruido?-

- ¿Ruido?- Sonrió él - ¡Voy a explotar los oídos de esa cosa!-

- Yo te ayudaré Knux, no puedo dejarte solo, te matarían-

- Hmpf, muy graciosa-

Mientras la murciélago se acercaba a Knuckles, Shadow se alejó dispuesto a bajar de la saliente hacia el lado contrario que ellos, no quería intervenir.

- Shadow ¿Te vas?-

- No quiero que Negative me considere amenaza todavía- Hizo una pausa, pero luego prosiguió con algo de indiferencia -ten cuidado Rouge, Eggman admitió que este clon es mucho más malvado que él… no quiero estar salvándote a cada rato-

- No te preocupes compañero-

El equidna rojo saltó del acantilado y Rouge lo sostuvo volando de la cadera, mientras comenzaban a bajar despacio Shadow no tardó en desaparecer.

Sonic se encontraba en problemas, ya estaba agotado, y el gran hombre metálico seguía en pie, solo que esta vez, tenía la iniciativa, y se acercaba peligrosamente con su espada en mano.

- ¡Sonic muévete!- Gritaba Tails aterrado al verlo tan cerca.

El erizo sabía que si se movía, el monstruo lo podría atacar, pero si no lo hacía, lo convertirían en una mancha en el piso. Cerrando los ojos esperó el golpe final, solo un segundo de silencio hubo, antes de que una voz familiar diera un tremendo alarido.

- SONIC- Gritó Knuckles siendo aventado desde lo alto por Rouge

Este no hizo más que mirar con intriga las intenciones de su amigo, enseguida un Ring cayó a su lado, había sido aventado por Tails, quien sabía lo que Knuckles se proponía.

Un gran grito de guerra resonó en todo el lugar seguido por un golpe al piso con el ruido equivalente a una bomba. Irremediablemente el gran robot negro se tapó los oídos evitando dicho ruido.

Desde la gran grieta que había en el piso Knuckles gritó con fuerza "Atácalo" y Sonic, sonriendo, hizo caso aunque con el poder del Ring y el pecho de su enemigo descubierto no hizo más que usar su Spin Dash para atravesar por dentro de la gran máquina maligna.

Rouge bajó y ayudó a Knuckles a salir del nada discreto agujero. Sonic, algo cansado y desgastado, se paró listo para continuar la pelea.

- Está muerto- Murmuró la murciélago

- Eso creo- Respondió el equidna que ayudaba a Sonic a mantenerse parado.

- ¡AYUDENME!-

Un desgarrador grito de ayuda salió de entre las entrañas metálicas de la inerte amenaza, antes que nadie haga nada, Sonic corrió hacia allí y, con ayuda de Tails, tomaron la gran bola metálica que chillaba a tiempo antes de que el cuerpo explotara.

Luego de que se aseguraron que no era una trampa, todos estaban reunidos alrededor esperando a abrirla. Tras unos segundos, Knuckles abrió dicha pelota con un puñetazo algo débil, pero que, de todas formas, abrió el contenedor.

- ¡Cream!- Gritaron al unísono

- Señor Sonic- Ella respondió algo asustada, no esperaba que la liberaran, y en especial, no esperaba que el malvado doctor la liberara como prometió.

Casi por instinto, la pequeña Cream abrazó a su erizo héroe fuertemente entre lágrimas.

- Yo creía que moriría Señor Sonic, gracias, gracias…-

Mientras Sonic y Tails consolaban a la pequeña niña, Rouge y Knuckles no dejaban de ver el cielo con algo de impotencia o rabia.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tails intentando mirar lo mismo que ellos

- ¿Lo sientes Rouge?- Knuckles ignoró la pregunta.

- Si-

- Es Negative, está aquí… podemos sentir la Master Emerald cerca…-

Un silencio abrumador invadió el ambiente, silencio con mucha tensión en el aire, el plan original de Knuckles y Rouge era invadir la nave de Negative utilizando el factor sorpresa, pero ahora que este sabía que intervinieron... sería un suicidio.

- Debemos llevar a Cream con su madre…-

Sonic tomó a la pequeña conejita de la mano y emprendió camino, Tails subió a su Tornado para adelantarse. Knuckles y Rouge los siguieron mientras una gran presencia los molestaba, el poder de las Emeralds y de la Master Emerald estaba en el aire, pero era algo más… algo más sombrío…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar Reviews, y los veo en el proximo capitulo :D**

**Ciao**


	6. Reencuentros

Green Hill, hogar de Cream y Vanilla the Rabbit

14:00 PM

Dentro de la casa Tails se encontraba sentado con Vanilla, la madre de Cream, ya habían hablado de lo sucedido y estaban esperando que Sonic y los demás llegaran a su encuentro.

La preocupada madre miró el reloj con algo de desesperación, luego de lo que sucedió, Tails no esperaba menos.

- ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?-

- No, Sonic y Knuckles están con ella, no pasará nada-

Sin más que decir ambos esperaron unos minutos más. Al borde del colapso, Vanilla fue por un vaso de agua, pero su camino fue interrumpido por la puerta principal que se abrió rápidamente. Cream fue la primera en entrar seguida de sus acompañantes, Tails esbozó una sonrisa de alivio hacia Vanilla, quien fue a abrazar a su hija con ternura.

- Mamá, te extrañé- Ambas estaban llorando, ninguna pensó lo peor, pero tampoco esperaban estar reunidas tan rápido.

- Cream, estaba tan preocupada…- Teniéndola de los hombros, Vanilla llenó de besos y lápiz labial a su hija, esta, un poco molesta, rió.

- CHAO CHAO- El pequeño Cheese no tardó en reunirse con ellas, abalanzándose sobre Cream tumbándola en el sofá.

Vanilla agradecida se dirigió a sus héroes con una reverencia.

- Gracias Sonic-

- No me agradezcas a mí, Knuckles y Rouge son los héroes, ellos salvaron mi trasero-

- Gracias a los dos, por favor, tomen asiento, deben estar exhaustos-

Al estar todos sentados en el Living Room tuvieron tiempo para pensar, cada uno estaba en lo suyo, el único ruido que se escuchaba era Cream jugando con Cheese y Rouge que murmuraba a Knuckles posibles variantes o planes.

Una vez que la pequeña conejo salió al patio obedeciendo a su madre, esta comenzó a hacer preguntas más importantes.

- ¿Saben algo de Amy?- Fue directa

- No, nada, por ahora podría estar dentro de la nave de Negative- Rouge respondió al ver que nadie se atrevía a indagar nada – Negative estuvo presente en la batalla, pero no pudimos interceptarlo-

- Cuando nos atacó en Angel Island, su nave contaba con algún tipo de dispositivo de camuflaje-

- Eso me recuerda- Tails volvió en sí de sus pensamientos y arrojó sobre la mesa unos tubos de ensayo de colores que brillaban – Mientras sacamos a Cream desde adentro del robot pude encontrar estos tirados-

- ¿Qué son Tails?- Preguntó Sonic tomando uno.

- Parecen ser baterías… o algo que emite poder-

- Parecen Chaos Emeralds… pero no lo son-

Vanilla cambió rápidamente de tema saciando su curiosidad - Así que… ¿Cómo derrotaron a ese robot?-

- Pues fue difícil… al ser ciego, sus demás sentidos estaban agudizados, por lo tanto se necesitó de un gran ruido para distraerlo, Knuckles se encargó de eso- Sonrió el erizo azul mientras lo señalaba.

- No fue nuestro plan, Shadow fue el de la idea-

- ¿Shadow?- Sonic se mostró algo más interesado cuando escuchó ese nombre -¿Shadow sabía algo de Negative?-

- ¿Estás diciendo que Shadow trabaja con ese imitador de Eggman?- Rouge se sobresaltó algo agresiva, Knuckles la detuvo en su asiento y tomó las cosas con más calma.

- Shadow no sabía nada, aunque no hablamos mucho-

- Ya… de todos modos hablaré con él luego… solo por si acaso-

Tras un rato de preguntas y respuestas, Rouge se levantó de su asiento espontáneamente y todos se silenciaron. Había estado en silencio todo el rato, y probablemente se le había ocurrido un plan o algo que los ayudaría.

- Muchas gracias por todo señora Rabbit, pero Knux y yo debemos partir, no llegaremos a ningún lado sentándonos aquí-

- Está bien- Knuckles miró a Vanilla, Sonic y Tails intentando decidir qué hacer, pero su deber con la Master Emerald era importante, además que Rouge era su compañera ahora – Lo siento, debo ir-

- Lo sé- Vanilla sonrió algo enternecida – También estuve casada-

- OIGA NO ES ESO, ella está ayudándome con la Master Emerald, no tenemos nada juntos… lo que sea… Sonic, avisaré si sabemos algo de Negative-

Nunca faltaba el momento donde el erizo Azul subía su pulgar con una sonrisa, indicando que todo estaría bien pase lo que pase, Knuckles sonrió ante esto y salió a reunirse con Rouge.

Enseguida Sonic le siguió con algo de rapidez.

- ¿Sonic donde irás?-

- Debo hablar con Shadow, él sabrá algo, estoy seguro-

- ¿Por qué lo estás? Rouge ha dicho lo contrario-

- Shadow es mucho más rápido que yo para algunas, ¿Qué harás tú Tails?-

- Debo investigar estas cosas que he encontrado-

Ambos, erizo y zorro, se dirigieron a la puerta, fueron detenidos por la suave voz de Vanilla que, algo preocupada, intentó ser amable.

- ¿Vendrán a cenar hoy?-

- No lo sé… ¿Qué dices Sonic?-

- Me parece bien-

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ustedes, una buena cena los relajará y los dejará pensar… díganle a Knuckles y su chica que pueden venir también-

Ambos amigos sonrieron y partieron del lugar.

Fuera de la casa, Knuckles y Rouge llevaban rato en silencio, el primero estaba algo impaciente por escuchar el plan de su compañera, en especial después de traerlo de esa manera. A punto de estallar, la puerta se abrió y Sonic salió a toda pastilla de la casa, dirigiéndose justo hacia Windey Valley sin frenar.

Tails salió detrás con sus "baterías" en mano, se dirigió a Rouge y Knuckles mientras se acercaba a su avión.

- Vanilla dice que hoy hará una cena para nosotros, deberían venir, les avisaré si averiguo algo- Saludó el pequeño zorro y prendió su Tornado.

Cuando se alejó Rouge se apartó de la pared y miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que los escuchara.

- Bueno, ya estuvo, dime lo que quieres o me voy-

- Tranquilo Knux, no seas impaciente-

- Deja de llamarme "Knux", me tratas como si fuéramos amigos- Se cruzó de brazos algo irritado.

- Mira, si no te lo digo es porque Sonic y Tails solo molestarían-

- Pues ya se fueron-

- Tienes razón- Sonrió Rouge – Vamos a ver al Doctor Eggman-

- ¿Eggman? ¿Y que tiene Eggman que nosotros queramos?-

- Información, o sea, es su clon, debe saber algo que nosotros no-

- ¿Y cómo lo encontraremos?-

- Tails me dijo eso, sabes lo fácil que puede ser sacarle información-

- ¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?-

- ¿Trampa? No trabajo con Eggman, pero gracias por confiar en mí- Rouge hizo una pausa esperando que el guardián de la Master Emerald se sintiera algo culpable por su acusación, pero al ver lo contrario, prosiguió –Está en Station Square, solo debemos buscar debajo de la tierra y lo encontraremos-

- Vamos entonces-

- Una cosa más Knux-

- ¿Ahora qué?-

- Nada sale de entre nosotros dos, Sonic y Tails no se enterarán de nuestra charla con Eggman y de nuestro plan de "usarlos"-

- Descuida Rouge, soy una tumba-

Windey Valley

14: 12 PM

A una enorme velocidad, Shadow the Hedgehog daba vueltas a una zona del valle rocoso, no había nadie que lo molestara, y podría probar que tan rápido es.

A tanta velocidad era difícil ver que había en el camino o escuchar algo, pero los pasos de alguien comenzaron a sentirse detrás.

Sin voltear Shadow aceleró y dio unas piruetas para subir sobre una gran roca y correr desde lo alto hacia abajo nuevamente, pero con más rapidez que antes. Los pasos le siguieron exactamente por donde iba, el erizo negro sonrió entonces como si no estuviera sorprendido.

Acelerando a toda velocidad, se encontró con que lo seguían todavía, solo había alguien así de rápido…

- Sonic- Dijo algo serio -¿Qué quieres?-

El destello azul se aclaró y Sonic apareció muy confiado de su velocidad – Vine a decirte las gracias Shadow, se que ayudaste a Knuckles y Rouge-

- No lo menciones, no lo hice por ti-

- Sabes lo de Negative ¿Verdad? No tengo una sola duda de eso-

- Eres muy rápido, literalmente, pero si vienes a interrogarme, deberás hacer algo más que "Alcanzarme"-

Shadow miró hacia adelante ignorando a Sonic completamente, esquivando los obstáculos que aparecían. Sonic lo imitó esperando que, al seguirle el paso, le dijera algo más.

- ¿Esto es lo más rápido que puedes ir? ¿Enserio?-

El alarde de Sonic solo subió la velocidad de la competencia, todo se volvía borroso, y era difícil distinguir cualquier cosa a ese ritmo. Continuaron evadiendo rocas hasta que todo se abrió dando a un desierto rocoso mucho más… desierto.

Ambos erizos se esforzaron, en el fondo, estaban felices de probar sus límites.

Habían pasado más de quince minutos, ambos erizos estaban dentro del valle de nuevo, los dos jadeaban disimuladamente para que el otro no se diera cuenta de su cansancio. Tras recuperar el aliento, Shadow se dispuso a irse, pero…

- Eres muy rápido, has mejorado- Musitó Sonic

- Tu también, debo admitir-

- Ahora, sobre Negative…-

- NO tengo nada que decir, si piensas que trabajo con él, estás muy equivocado-

- Shadow…-

El erizo negro se encontraba de espaldas a Sonic, pero el silencio de este lo hizo voltear, tenía una cara que jamás había visto, enserio estaba preocupado.

- Es Amy, se la ha llevado, y todo por mi culpa-

Shadow sintió algo de culpa mientras Sonic se acercaba lentamente.

- Si algo le pasara… no me lo perdonaría, sé que me entiendes- Puso levemente una mano en su hombro.

- No, nada va a pasarle, tú siempre sales adelante-

- No sé que pueda hacer este sujeto, necesito ayuda, cualquier ayuda posible-

Shadow apartó la mano de Sonic de su hombro y se volteó de nuevo pensativo, no sabía qué hacer, muchas cosas le venían a la mente, "María" pensó y recordó el rostro de Amy la primera vez que se vieron, no era mala, no merecía morir a manos de ese sujeto.

- Actualmente viaja en la nave del doctor Eggman, usa una especie de camuflaje, solo puede detectarse con radares u otras cosas, Eggman me contó todo esto en su campamento sobre esa colina, estaba bastante preocupado por lo que su clon haría-

- ¿No sabes dónde podría estar?-

- Solo podemos especular, la nave complica las cosas, cualquier acercamiento puede ser peligroso, freiría a cualquier blanco con todos los láseres que lleva esa cosa-

- Gracias, en serio-

- Y lo mas importante… posee todas las Emeralds en su poder… mucha energía provenía de esa nave, podría hacer cualquier cosa con ellas-

- Incluso el control chaos-

- Incluso el control chaos- Afirmó Shadow

- Si necesitas ayuda alguna vez, no dudes en buscarme, me has ayudado bastante-

- Solo salva a Amy ¿Ok?-

Sonic levantó su pulgar con una sonrisa, Shadow solo saltó de donde estaban y se perdió entre los riscos corriendo.

_- ¿¡Sonic!? ¿Me recibes?-_

- Aquí estoy Tails- Habló a su brazalete/comunicador

_- He estado investigando es batería que encontré… es importante, deberíamos charlarlo luego-_

- Recibido, voy a inspeccionar el campamento de Eggman aquí, luego nos reuniremos-

Station Square – Centro de la ciudad

17:00

Tras varios contratiempos y paradas, Knuckles y Rouge finalmente llegaron al corazón de Station Square, había mucha gente paseando por ahí, todavía no anochecía, pero el cielo perdía su brillo mientras se acercaban las seis.

La vida nocturna siempre fue un "pasatiempo" para la joven murciélago, y esta no era la excepción, se sentía atraída por tanto movimiento en la calle.

- Ah, Station Square, ¿No es un lugar hermoso?-

- Lo odio, mucho ruido y color gris… prefiero la tranquilidad de Angel Island-

- Valla, que aburrido eres- Enseguida su alegría se apagó

- Recuerda porque estamos aquí, debemos encontrar a Eggman-

- Si, eres aburrido-

- CIERRA EL PICO Y PONTE A BUSCAR-

- No es necesario buscar Knux-

Rouge caminó hacia un callejón seguida de Knuckles, quien estaba intrigado, se pararon en el callejón sin salida un rato, hasta que el impaciente Equidna comenzó a enfadarse.

- Bueno, ¿que esperamos?-

- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Está justo debajo?-

- Las alcantarillas- Debajo de Rouge se podía ver una tapa que llevaba al mencionado lugar. -¿Cómo sabes que está ahí?-

-¿Crees que no le robado Emeralds?-

- Creería creer que no, pero seguro que lo has hecho-

- Es porque soy una chica mala- Se paró sobre la tapa riendo, pero "Knux" la apartó con brusquedad y golpeó fuertemente hacia abajo, abriendo el lugar enseguida –Podríamos haberlo abierto- Replicó Rouge

- No- Respondió el equidna saltando hacia abajo

Alcantarillas de Station Square

Ya con los dos abajo, las cosas se complicaron, el lugar estaba oscuro y no podía verse bien, a excepción de la luz que llevaba por la tapa abierta, pero lo demás era negro e infinito.

- Pues esto será fácil, solo debemos seguir los cables y las conexiones típicas de "Eggman"-

- ¿Conexiones? No puedo ver ni mis pies aquí abajo-

- Ejem, ¿MURCIELAGO? Vivo en la oscuridad, puedo ver fácilmente hacia donde ir-

Ambos avanzaron unos pasos antes que el frente sea iluminado por una tenue luz azul, Rouge miró su brazalete, resulta que tenía una linterna, algo bastante más útil en esta situación.

- ¿Eso también servirá? ¿Señorita oscuridad?-

- ¿Debes molestarme por todo?-

La murciélago avanzó primero, estaban siguiendo las conexiones y los rastros de tecnología como había mencionado antes, conforme se seguían estos rastros, las alcantarillas de tornaron un laboratorio y una puerta gigante apareció delante de ellos.

- Es aquí-

- Déjame abrirlo-

- No, espera…- Rouge miró hacia los lados esperando que algo la salve de que Knuckles tirara la puerta abajo –Allí- Señaló un ducto de ventilación sobre la puerta, era estrecho, pero podrían pasar.

- Lo haremos a tu manera entonces-

Del otro lado del gran portón, Eggman ajustaba unas maquinas con su llave de tuercas, estaba bastante concentrado, lo suficiente como para no notar a los dos intrusos que cayeron a sus espaldas.

- Eggman- Lo exaltó una voz familiar.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- El científico volteó con algo de brusquedad, no encontró lo que esperaba - ¿Knuckles? ¿Rouge? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Pues hemos venido por información- Uno de ellos salió de la oscuridad y se acercó a Eggman, el de los puños grandes y la mirada amenazante.

- Lo siento Knuckles, pero no está vez- Sonrió el malvado mientras apretaba un botón en un control que tenía en la mano.

Unos robots se alzaron de entre los muchos aparatos y, frágilmente, se acercaron a los intrusos. Rouge no hizo más que tocar a uno de esos "enemigos" y automáticamente se vinieron abajo pasando a ser un montón de metal y tuercas.

Eggman intentó disimular su fracaso volviendo a su trabajo, dándole la espalda al Equidna- Lo siento por eso, el gobierno derrotó a mis robots hace poco, déjenme que los repare y tendrán pelea-

Knuckles cansado tomó a Eggman por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo dio vuelta.

- No estamos aquí por juegos, queremos información sobre Negative, tú debes saber algo-

- Estamos planeando un ataque contra su nave, necesitamos saber sus puntos débiles- Rouge se agregó al interrogatorio haciendo trabajo de Policía Buena –Será mejor que nos digas lo que queremos saber, no sé cuanto más pueda tener a Knux-

- ¿Knux?- Rió Eggman

- Habla antes de que haga huevos revueltos con tu cabeza- Knuckles respondió algo avergonzado, pero todavía agresivo.

- Está bien, de todos modos ese clon me ha estado causando problemas-

Bajo órdenes de Rouge, Knuckles soltó a Eggman y este se puso a caminar por todo el lugar mientras pensaba. Tenía muchas ideas, pero sin sus maquinas sería difícil hacer nada, antes de que alguna idea viniera a su cabeza la gran puerta de metal se abrió.

- ¡DOCTOR!- Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta con gran rapidez.

- ¿Qué quieren? Estoy haciendo negocios-

- ¿Rouge? ¡Doctor! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

- Es no les importa, latas vivientes, ahora díganme que quieren-

- Tenemos problemas…- Rieron por no llorar.

Una gran explosión retumbó todo el lugar, la gran puerta empezó a romperse mientras los tres ayudantes corrían hacia su amo.

- IDIOTAS, ¿LES HAN SEGUIDO ESOS TIPOS DE GUN?-

- Debemos salir de aquí Doctor-

En cuestión de segundos la puerta se vino abajo, dejando una gran estela de humo en su lugar, unas extrañas naves revolotearon por el área disparando a lo que se movía, tenían el símbolo de G.U.N en su parte trasera, no había duda que venían tras Eggman.

Rouge y Knuckles se mantuvieron espalda con espalda, derribaron alguna de esas molestas cosas, pero del humo salían mas y mas, pronto apareció la caballería pesada, grandes trajes metálicos de dos metros de altura fuertemente armados ocuparon la base.

- Son los robots de G.U.N- Exclamó Rouge

- Si son robots no hay problema en destruirlos ¿Verdad?-

- No, a menos que quieras evitar que el ejercito pierda miles de dólares-

Unos de estos hombres metálicos fueron derribados tras que Knuckles lazó a Rouge con fuerza hacia ellos, la murciélago repartió patadas a más no poder.

Al acabar con varios de ellos, Rouge y Knuckles voltearon para hablar con Eggman, pero este se encontraba en su pequeña nave con sus escasos aliados y emprendía una "Retirada estratégica"

- Lo siento chicos, pero debo irme, no puedo quedar en la cárcel… nos veremos en la ex fabrica de químicos… si logran conseguirlo- Eggman se alejó riendo de manera perversa por un túnel que no tardó en explotar y taparse, ninguno de los dos estuvo sorprendido de su acción.

- Maldición, vienen mas, - Gritó el equidna rojo mientras miraba a su alrededor – Tengo una idea-

Rouge mató varios enemigos mientras su compañero escalaba la pared y se dirigía al techo usando sus nudillos para clavarse.

- ¡POR AQUÍ!- Una tapa de alcantarilla se abrió sobre sus cabezas.

La murciélago voló a través de ella hasta quedar fuera y el equidna terminó de subir para taparla de nuevo. Ya ambos fuera suspiraron aliviados, pero la faena no había terminado puesto que unas camionetas negras no tardaron en llegar a su encuentro.

Tomando a Knuckles por la mano, Rouge sobrevoló rápidamente a todas las personas que los rodeaban y, con dificultad, un edificio, aterrizando en una serie de callejones oscuros, perfectos para esconderse.

- Eso estuvo cerca… debemos escondernos y llegar al punto donde Eggman nos dijo- Mencionó el equidna apoyado en una pared descansando.

- Se dé un lugar donde podremos ir, está cerca de aquí-

Station Square – Afueras de la ciudad

18:00

Una casa abandonada, nada mejor que una casa abandonada para esconderse, nadie buscaría allí, en especial en los suburbios donde abundan los lugares donde esconderse. Rouge se acercó a esta casa y abrió la puerta como si se tratara de su hogar.

Dentro del Hall todo era mucho más abandonado, había unos sillones limpios que contrastaban con las paredes mal pintadas y llenas de humedad, cuatro puertas podían observarse desde el centro de la habitación… rouge fue la primera en acomodarse en uno de los sillones.

- Ponte cómodo Knux-

- ¿Qué es este lugar?-

- Vengo aquí para relajarme o cuando estoy cerca de la ciudad- La murciélago comenzó a señalar los sitios de la casa, sobre la primera pared que señaló había una puerta que casi no podía sostenerse –Esa es la cocina-

La segunda pared contenía cuadros y otras cosas colgadas, la tercera tenía dos puertas, una al lado de la otra – Esos son mi habitación y el baño… no te confundas… no quiero verte entrar mostrando tus vergüenzas en mi habitación-

La cuarta pared contenía la puerta de entrada, todo el Hall estaba bastante amueblado, biblioteca, espejo, plantas, todo de distinto color y tema, obviamente eran robados.

- Bueno, estaremos aquí un rato, luego partiremos- Finalmente el inquieto equidna se sentó y liberó tensión en sus hombros.

- No, eso no, nos quedaremos aquí hoy-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Por lo que sabemos Negative podría estar haciendo un laser mortífero con mi Emerald-

- ¿Me llamas loca? ¿En MI casa? Además, no podemos irnos, a menos que quieras enfrentarte a todo el ejército-

- Está bien- Respondió el equidna de mala gana, se cruzó de brazos y no miró a Rouge expresando su enojo.

- Voy por algo de comer… ¿Quieres algo? Tengo fruta-

Knuckles bufó, esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Mis disculpas si no se pudo ver el capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews**

**Ciao**


	7. Momento de descanso

Green Hill – Hogar de Cream y Vanilla the rabbit

19:11

Con el cielo ya oscuro, la pacifica tranquilidad de un Green Hill nocturno invadió la casa de ambas conejas, mientras Cream miraba plácidamente la T.V y jugaba con queso, Vanilla ponía los platos sobre la mesa y preparaba la tan ansiada comida.

- ¿Segura que no quiere ayuda?-

- Tails, deja de tratarme como Usted, me haces sentir vieja- Rió silenciosamente negando la propuesta de ayuda.

- Lo siento- Se avergonzó el zorro

- No, gracias, no necesito ayuda, ¡Son mis invitados! Han reunido a esta familia… una vez más…-

- Eso es lo que hacemos- Sonic se paraba cerca de la ventana, odiaba la idea de no hacer nada, de hecho, lo avergonzaba un poco, además Vanilla le había rechazado las cinco o seis veces sus ofrecimientos.

Tras unos minutos, todo estaba listo para comenzar, un espagueti muy suculento se enfriaba sobre la mesa, entonces fue cuando la madre de Cream recordó la existencia de cierto equidna.

- ¿Knuckles y Rouge no vendrán?-

- No han dicho nada ¿Verdad Tails?- Exclamó Sonic acercándose a la mesa junto a Tails.

- No, nada- Agregó este

Pronto Cream dejó de jugar y se acercó a la mesa con algo de intriga o confusión en su mirada.

- Mamá, Sonic, Tails, deberían ver esto…-

Los tres fueron escoltados a la sala donde estaba el televisor, los programas habían sido interrumpidos con un boletín muy especial. Dentro de la pantalla había un elegante hombre en traje que sostenía unos papeles, debajo de este se hallaba el titulo "Eggman encontrado"

- Y ahora, en nuestras ultimas noticias, tras un trabajo arduo de parte del gobierno, han encontrado lo que parece la base de infame Doctor Eggman, tenemos unas imágenes inéditas de uno de los robots de ataque-

Las imágenes eran claras, tras una columna de humo, Eggman se encontraba en su pequeña nave, quien parecía espantado por la visita del gobierno. Antes de que la cámara pudiera enfocarlo directamente, dos personajes peculiares aparecieron para defender al villano.

Sonic y Tails miraron algo sorprendidos, mientras que Cream y Vanilla estaban confundidas.

Ahí estaban Rouge y Knuckles, golpeando y explotando los robots del gobierno, mientras Eggman se escapaba volando satisfactoriamente.

El hombre con traje volvió a apoderarse de la pantalla.

- Las autoridades han encontrado a dos cómplices pero, tras una larga persecución, se dieron a la fuga…. Una de ellos fue identificada como "Rouge" una ex agente gubernamental, mientras que el otro sujeto sigue desconocido, creemos que estos sospechosos podrían ser peligrosos y estarían trabajando con Eggman para cometer delitos…-

Antes de seguir, Sonic apagó el aparato ya cansado de tanta especulación.

- ¿Por qué el Señor Knuckles haría algo así?- Dijo Cream con sus ojos algo mojados por las lagrimas.

- ¿Crees que se esté dejando engañar otra vez?- Tails también estaba desconcertado

- No lo creo, Knuckles odia a Eggman, necesitaría una buena razón para trabajar con él, además Rouge no se deja engañar tan fácil como Knuckles-

- Por ahora debemos confiar en él supongo-

- Eso creo, pero espero que no intervenga entre Negative y yo ¿Quién sabe qué clase de cosas podría hacer ese loco?-

Vanilla observó detenidamente a sus héroes con una mirada algo preocupada, tener la responsabilidad de atrapar a tal villano, no parecía que les haga nada bien.

- Vamos a comer, luego pensaremos en eso- La madre de Cream acercó a sus invitados a la mesa, una buena cena era lo que necesitaban para relajarse, no ganarían nada si estaban esperando lo peor las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Vamos Sonic, necesitamos detenernos por un momento…- Rogó Tails mientras estaba hipnotizado por el olor de la comida.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza tras ver la mirada de Cream, esa mirada que lo convencería de cualquier cosa, no importa lo malo que sea.

* * *

Station Square – Afueras de la ciudad

19:25

- ¿En qué piensas Knux?-

El guardián de la Master Emerald estaba al lado de la ventana, observando todo lo que pasaba por afuera, había estado en esa posición, cruzado de brazos, desde hace veinte minutos.

Rouge se encontraba sentada en un sillón, comía plácidamente una fruta de color verde, probablemente Kiwi, el silencio era algo que le agradaba, pero no en compañía de alguien…

- Eso no te importa- Respondió malhumorado.

- ¿Eso crees verdad?- La murciélago entrecerró los ojos, simulado un gran esfuerzo por pensar, pero no se necesitaba eso para darse cuenta lo que pasaba por la mente del equidna - ¿Estas pensando en mí?-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Es broma- Rió ligeramente – Se que piensas en la Master Emerald… estas preocupado-

Knuckles bufó, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero Rouge tenía razón.

- Vamos, háblame, no pienso tenerte al lado de la ventana toda la noche-

Finalmente el equidna volteó con su mirada baja, se veía algo deprimido y molesto… sentía impotencia.

- No tienes una idea de lo que es Rouge- Hizo una pausa y luego continuó – La Master Emerald es mucho más que una gema… es la razón de mi existencia-

- Oye, tranquilo, la recuperaremos-

- No, no estaré tranquilo, esa Emerald tiene un poder tremendo, puede potenciar o desactivar las demás siete… imagina lo que…-

Caminando lentamente, Knuckles se sentó al lado de Rouge sobre el sillón, ella dejó de lado la fruta y lo observó fijamente, no lo había visto así jamás.

- Es mucho más que eso… es la razón de mi existir, la razón de que mi clan pereció hace miles de años, la razón de que yo siga vivo… todos esos días que paso solo en esa isla flotante, sin nadie que me acompañe, sin nadie que me hable, no valen nada si la Master Emerald-

- Creía que te gustaba estar solo-

- Me gusta, pero es como si todo fuera en vano, siempre alguien termina llevándosela o rompiéndola o usándola para el mal… es como si yo fuera un mal guardián, una desgracia-

- No eres mal guardián-

Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato, observaban el horizonte de la gran ciudad desde la ventana que estaba en frente. Rouge no paraba de pensar en lo descubierto hace unos segundos, el guardián de la Master Emerald era más complejo que "Un equidna gruñón y ermitaño"

El jamás lo admitiría, pero de vez en cuando se sentía solo, por eso se ocupaba de cazar tesoros, incluso a veces sentía algo de celos por la vida fácil que llevaban otros como Sonic o Tails.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, hasta que Knuckles volvió en sí de sus pensamientos y habló sobre lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Crees que Eggman enserio nos ayude?- Preguntó

- Le conviene, si confirma mis sospechas, podremos atacar a Negative y recuperar todas las Emeralds, incluida la tuya- Rouge hizo una pausa y forzosamente miró los ojos del equidna rojo que descansaba a su lado – Pero debes confiar en mí-

El respondió con una mirada también, clavando sus ojos de color violeta en los de Rouge.

- Confió en ti aunque no parezca… eres la única en la que puedo confiar en estos momentos-

Los dos jóvenes se apartaron uno del otro, ya se encontraban muy cerca para su gusto, la murciélago se alejó hacia otro lado de la casa, no especificó para qué.

Knuckles quedó solo en el Living Room… ¿En serio había dicho eso? ¿En serio confiaba en ella?

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Vanilla, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, excepto Sonic, el era igual de rápido para comer que para correr y se encontraba a un lado de la mesa, observando el cielo

- Así que Tails, porque no nos cuentas sobre tu investigación… sobre esas… ¿baterías?- Vanilla estaba bastante intrigada sobre lo que había pasado, pero no quería estarles recordando a Sonic y Tails sobre el secuestro de Amy.

- Pues sí, es extraño, pero esas cosas si eran baterías después de todo-

- ¿Baterías?- Preguntó Sonic acercándose a Tails -¿Cómo unas simples baterías pueden dar poder a semejante maquina?-

- Porque esas baterías… están cargadas con el poder de las Chaos Emeralds-

Era algo impresionante, todos quedaron callados, aunque Cream y Vanilla no entendieron bien el problema que representaba.

- Eso significa que Negative puede usar el poder de las Emeralds sin necesidad de arriesgar ninguna-

- Exacto-

Otro silencio se produjo, este fue más corto ya que fue interrumpido por un trueno que resonó afuera. Todos observaron hacia arriba esperando la lluvia anunciada, pero nada sucedió.

- Tengo peores noticias- Tails miró directo a Sonic – Había una de las baterías, la de color gris… era diferente-

- ¿A qué te refieres Tails?-

- Era diferente, sabes de eso Sonic, cuando tienes una Emerald en la mano, experimentas sentimientos-

- ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos?- Cream siempre vio las Emeralds como algo "Bonito" o "Brillante", la idea de que una piedra preciosa te haga sentir era extraña.

- Pues, alegría, felicidad, esperanza…- Sonic miró directo a la luna que ya comenzaba a alumbrar la noche –Te sientes seguro-

- Esta era diferente, cuando la tomé en mis manos, era como si sintiera odio, miedo o frio- Tails miró preocupado a Sonic, este tenía su mirada puesta en el cielo desde que Amy se fue – Negative puede crear sus propias generar su propia energía, energía que se compara con la de las Emeralds-

- ¿Crees que Amy esté bien?- Respondió el erizo yéndose de la conversación.

- Creo que Negative no le hará daño mientras le siga la corriente… pero no lo sé-

- Amy…-

* * *

El incesante ruido a meta llenaba el vacio ambiente del acechador sombrío, los robots que caminaban, los aparatos que no estaban fijos al piso saltando por los vientos que sacudían semejante nave.

- Sonic- Una tenue voz se escuchaba, mientras se encontraba sentada, en una jaula recubierta con metal.

Amy miró sus manos, sus guantes ya estaban algo desgastados de tanto intentar forzar la puerta, cada vez que lo hacia uno de los discípulos de Negative la electrocutaba levemente, pero lo suficiente para detenerla por un rato largo.

Dentro de su celda solo había aparatos viejos o tal vez robots insubordinados, entre tanta oscuridad no podía distinguirse nada a excepción de esa Emerald entregad por Negative.

Sin razón más que la falta de luz, Amy tomo la piedra y la sostuvo entre sus manos mirándola de frente, su resplandor de color gris era especial, nunca había visto una Emerald de ese color.

- Sonic ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Suspiró mientras se sentaba contra una pared – De seguro te has olvidado de mí… de seguro ya estarán divirtiéndose…-

A punto de blasfemar contra sus amigos Amy recobró la conciencia, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué clase de amiga seria?

Agotada, Amy se rindió ante el sueño y con su Emerald entre los brazos finalmente pudo descansar… aunque hubiese preferido quedarse despierta… porque esa noche tuvo pesadillas que jamás había tenido

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo y no se olviden de dejar Reviews**

**Ciao**


	8. Alianzas y Equipos

p class="MsoNormal"Green Hill/p  
p class="MsoNormal"11:03/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La mañana casi había terminado, Cream había salido a jugar afuera con Cheese antes de almorzar, su madre, Vanilla la observaba incesantemente por la ventana cada cinco minutos, todavía le daba miedo que su hija vuelva a ser secuestrada por Negative en respuesta al heroísmo de Sonic./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La pequeña conejo había juntado un bello ramo de flores y se disponía a llevarlo a su habitación, así podría hacer un collar para Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Rouge en agradecimiento por su rescate./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tan pronto como terminó de recoger las últimas flores se topó inevitablemente con un par de color rosa, ese fue el instante donde una lágrima cayó sobre la flor, refrescándola./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Amy- Dijo en voz baja observando el cielo –Te extraño- La cara de su amiga no se borraba de su mente en ningún segundo de esos fatales días./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Unos pasos se oyeron detrás, Cream volteó esperando encontrar a su madre, pero la silueta azul de su salvador se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Sonic!- Gritó alegremente mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Hola Cream, pasaba por aquí y quise ver como… ¿Por qué lloras?- Sonic notó las lagrimas sobre las mejillas de la pequeña./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Nada, solo pensaba en Amy-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No debes preocuparte por ella, preocúpate por lo que le haremos a Negative si lo encontramos- Intentando hacer que se deje preocupar Sonic se agachó y se puso a su altura – Mas bien… vete aprendiendo donde están los hospitales cercanos…-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Y eso porque?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Ah vamos! Imagínate si Knuckles encuentra a Negative antes que nosotros-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cream rió inevitablemente, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Puedo ir contigo Sonic?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Esta bien, iremos a ver a Tails, está haciendo modificaciones al Tornado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos se tomaron de la mano y dirigieron su rumbo a la casa para dejar las flores y pedir permiso a Vanilla, quien estaba colgando ropa afuera en el tendedero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estaba tan concentrada que no vio a Sonic acercarse por detrás mientras Cream dejaba las flores en su cuarto, solo lo hizo una vez que una camiseta se voló debido al viento, cuando fue a buscarla se sorprendió de la presencia del erizo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonic corrió a alta velocidad y tomó la playera en fuga antes que siquiera saliera del patio. Enseguida se la devolvió a Vanilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Gracias- Hizo una reverencia - ¿Ha pasado algo?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pues no, simplemente pasaba por aquí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Me alegro que te preocupes por Cream-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- También he venido a preguntarte algo ¿Puedo llevarme a Cream un rato?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿A dónde?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Iremos al taller de Tails, luego la traeré-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Está bien-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cream se acercó a su madre y la saludó con un tierno abrazo, luego Sonic la tomó de la mano y la subió en su espalda. Tras la obvia pregunta "¿Lista?" Cream asintió con la cabeza y el erizo azul partió moderadamente rápido con Cheese siguiéndole el paso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Tengan cuidado!- Gritó inútilmente Vanilla, ya se habían alejado mucho./p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"Station Square – Planta de Químicos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"11:23/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La planta de químicos abandonada no era más que una fachada, había un sistema de túneles debajo lleno de aparatos y computadoras listas para contraatacar lo que sea que descubra la entrada secreta, era bastante impresionante pensar que debajo de ese sucio edificio había tanta tecnología./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eggman se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de este lugar, miraba planos del Egg Crusader (Ahora llamado Acechador Sombrío) e intentaba, sin ningún resultado, hackear las cámaras de su ex nave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Doctor, Knuckles y Rouge han llegado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El doctor miró hacia las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad y pudo ver a ambos jóvenes buscándolo en la fábrica. Con un botón abrió una de las cajas, dentro había unas escaleras que los traerían hacia él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Disculpe mi insolencia doctor- Dijo Decoe sintiéndose desconfiado -¿En realidad confía en ellos?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No, pero son lo mejor que tengo… por ahora debo usarlos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Confiamos en su juicio doctor- Bocoe también se veía algo nervioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pronto el equidna y la murciélago caminaron por dentro de los túneles, Decoe y Bocoe fueron los encargados de traerlos con el infame doctor Eggman. Conforme se acercaban se escuchaba el sonido de sus gritos y discusiones./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Acaso sabes cuantos lugares abandonados hay aquí?- Dijo Rouge enfadada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pues claramente repetí tres veces que era una maldita planta química- Knuckles tampoco se oía contento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Dijiste que era una concesionaria de autos!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bueno, en mi defensa diré que cuando Eggman dijo el lugar nos disparaban, creí que tú lo oías-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Han terminado ya?- Replicó el doctor mientras se colocaba una mano entre medio de sus ojos como signo de tener poca paciencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si, ya- Knuckles cerró la boca de su compañera con una mirada de enojo, ella se cruzó de brazos ofendida – Disculpa la tardanza huevo, tuvimos unas complicaciones y ALGUIEN quiso tomarse su tiempo para venir-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Ah por favor! Si fuese por ti nos hubiesen descubierto apenas salimos de la casa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- PARECEN UN MATRIMONIO- Los gritos del impaciente villano resonaron en todo el lugar, los dos jóvenes lo miraron enfadados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cierra el pico Eggman- Dijeron al unísono./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Podemos ya ocuparnos del tema que nos importa?-/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"Tras unos minutos Knuckles y Rouge le contaron a su aliado sobre la prueba a la que estuvo sometido Sonic y todo lo que sabían sobre Negative y su nueva base voladora, aunque esto último era un tema conocido por él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un plano que mostraba al Acechador Sombrío de lado apareció en la pantalla al momento que Eggman volteó hacia ella, varias anotaciones se podían leer dentro de este plano también, la mayoría eran sobre el tipo de arma que había en la sección de la nave que ocupaba la palabra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Afortunadamente, gracias a mi ingenio y su tardanza, pude idear un plan para llegar hasta Negative sin necesidad de hacer mucho daño a mi preciado Egg Crusader-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Nada de eso, quiero ver a Negative cara a cara para darle la golpiza de su vida-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Créeme Knuckles, yo más que nadie los dejaría a solas a ti y a ese con ingrato, pero… hay mucha resistencia fuera de la nave… si queremos pelear con él que sea, como tu dijiste, cara a cara-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Imagino que el plan implica que volemos hacia la gigante nave armada hasta los dientes-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cualquier tipo de vehículo llamaría la atención, así que debes arreglártelas para llegar volando tú Rouge-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lo sabia-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- El Egg Crusader es la perfecta nave defensiva, no podrán acercarse a él sin recibir, al menos, diez disparos de laser- Eggman acercó el plano a los motores de la nave, estos eran grandes y se conectaban con la nave mediante varias puertas, así era más fácil su mantenimiento – Los motores son la parte menos defendida, solo hay dos cañones apuntando a ese lado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Espera un momento Eggman, no pienso esquivar ningún laser, y menos cargando al señor personalidad- Señaló Rouge con su dedo a Knuckles/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Al acercarse a cierto ángulo a los motores los cañones no podrán dispararles, entonces usarán una puerta de servicio para entrar en la nave, una vez dentro colocarán estos explosivos en los motores… adiós vuelo, el Egg Crusader se detiene lentamente y todos ganan-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El doctor Eggman dejó sobre la mesa una mochila que, por su peso, estaba cargada de explosivos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y se miraron uno al otro, parecía un trabajo fácil, solo había que entrar, robar las Emeralds, frenar la gigantesca estructura con una simple bomba y salir… aunque diciéndolo de esa manera no sonaba tan fácil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Hay una cosa, necesitarán a una persona que distraiga a los cañones por treinta segundos… será peligroso, pero les dará la distracción para entrar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Conozco a la persona que lo hará…- Rouge miró hacia otro lado con esa mirada malvada que usualmente tiene al pensar en robar la Master Emerald./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sea lo que sea lo que elijan, será mejor que lo hagan rápido, prueba será dentro de poco… a las dos creo… Bokkun acaba de irse a entregar el nuevo mensaje a Sonic-/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"Taller de Tails/p  
p class="MsoNormal"11:40/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Llegamos!- Gritó Sonic/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tails se exaltó por el grito y no pudo evitar darse la cabeza contra el Tornado, luego salió de abajo del mismo y se limpió el aceite que tenía en la cara con un trapo blanco que Sonic le alcanzó. Enseguida vio a Cream quien miraba sus herramientas con Cheese, ambos curioseaban sin hacer daño a nadie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tails ¿En serio usas todas estas herramientas?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pues… no todas, pero uso gran parte de ellas-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Además, la mayoría son partes de los secuaces de Eggman-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tails rió algo avergonzado, porque Sonic tenía razón, las partes de los "Badniks" de Eggman eran útiles para construir herramientas y dispositivos. Volteando concentrado, el pequeño zorro volvió con su Tornado, subió a la cabina y apretó unos tornillos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Qué estás haciendo Tails?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Instalo unas "Mejoras" al Tornado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿En serio?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cortesía de Negative y sus baterías, he mejorado la velocidad y la capacidad de respuesta del volante… lo llamo Tonado 2.0-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Crees que pueda alcanzar la nave de Negative ahora?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sencillamente podríamos pasarlo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Eres inteligente Tails- Cream se acercó al Tornado y deslizó su mano por él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Gracias Cream, se debe amar lo que se hace- Se rascó detrás de su cabeza algo avergonzado, era fácil hacer esas cosas, pero Tails jamás alardeaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Que te parece si vamos a probar este Tornado 2.0 ¿Crees que puedas seguirme el paso?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pues no lo sé, eres muy veloz para un simple avión-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El erizo se acomodó para salir a correr mientras Tails entraba en el Tornado junto con Cream, quien estaba emocionada por la nueva velocidad de la maquina, Sonic hacia ver la velocidad tan divertida y nada peligrosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Antes que ninguno pudiera salir, el zorro anaranjado apagó su motor y señaló a la pequeña silueta que se acercaba volando y gritando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Bokkun- Murmuró Sonic/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Hola! ¡Traigo correspondencia!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Pero que quiere esta vez? ¿Será Negative?- Tails bajó de su avión con actitud curiosa, Cream bajó con él y Sonic se dio una palmada en la cara y luego suspiró harto de Bokkun./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vamos, no pongan esas caras, traigo un mensaje desde muy lejos… al menos denme algo de crédito- Bokkun reaccionó agresivamente ante semejante bienvenida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Es de Negative?- Inquirió el erizo seriamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pues, déjame ver…- Revisó su bolso lentamente – Aquí está-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La pantalla se iluminó mostrando una calavera blanca pintada sobre metal, Negative no tardó en aparecer caminando de lado, luego volteó con su mirada malvada mientras se acariciaba la barba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em- Sonic, antes que nada, debo decir que me has impresionado, no solo pasaste mi prueba, sino que has liberado a la dulce Cream, eres todo un héroe- El villano soltó su barbilla y esbozó una sonrisa burlona – Un héroe que no tiene mucho tiempo-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El erizo azul gruñó a la pantalla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em- Nos veremos en Blackwood Forest aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde, no faltes, la segunda prueba no será tan fácil como la anterior-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tails y Sonic se miraron entre sí, serios, ninguno dijo nada, solo apartaron su mirada del otro y se dispersaron para poder pensar. Cream se sentó junto a Cheese a un lado y Bokkun… bueno, el escapó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos simplemente seguirle el juego-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Debemos hacerlo, no hay de otra-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Yo iré- Gritó Cream parándose – Debo rescatar a Amy, es mi deber-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cream, es muy peligroso, debemos llevarte con tu madre-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No, quiero quedarme con ustedes, ya soy grande, solo tengo un año menos que Tails-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pues eso es verdad- El mencionado zorro salió en su defensa – Recuerda que Cream ha vencido a Emer sola-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonic bufó, ambos tenían razón, el seguía comportándose con Cream como su fuera una chiquilla, cuando en realidad era toda una guerrera ya - Está bien- Dijo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los preparativos comenzaron a hacerse, Sonic observó las nubes blancas que enceguecían de tanto que brillaba el sol mientras que Tails y Cream chocaron sus manos y arreglaron el Tornado para una vuelta de prueba./p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Windy Valley – Zona de acantilados/p  
p class="MsoNormal"12:05/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El valle estaba silencioso, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran de los desprendimientos ocasionales de rocas, pero no eran seguidos. A Shadow le gustaba esta tranquilidad, lo hacía sentir calmado, lo dejaba pensar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todo era perfecto hasta que las pisadas de cuatro pies enturbiaron esos pensamientos e hicieron que el aire de la tranquilidad sea expulsado en forma de suspiro al darse cuenta del autor de las pisadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Rouge- Dijo molesto el erizo negro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Shadow, ¿Me has extrañado?- Shadow tenía razón, era Rouge/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Que es lo que quieren-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Shadow? ¿Él es tu brillante plan?- La voz de Knuckles también se hizo presente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cállate Knux, déjame esto a mí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Si han venido a pelear les sugiero que se vallan-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Nada de eso erizo, venimos por tu ayuda-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Repito, ¿qué es lo que quieren?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rouge hizo una pausa y luego explicó su encuentro con Eggman y su escape junto con su nuevo y arriesgado plan para entrar en el Acechador Oscuro. Shadow escuchó todo mucho más interesado que de costumbre, no le agradaba para nada la presencia de Negative./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Dónde encajo yo en todo esto?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pues necesitamos que distraigas a los cañones de Negative mientras entramos por detrás-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shadow rió de manera sarcástica – Es pan comido-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¿Lo harás?- Knuckles se mostró igual o más sorprendido que Rouge, sabía que Shadow no era fácil de convencer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Claro, de todos modos no me agrada Negative-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Así que- Rouge volteó hacia su otro compañero, el de color rojo -¿Tú estás dentro Knux?- Rápidamente los papeles se intercambiaron y la murciélago llevó las riendas de la operación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sabes que sí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- En ese caso… Shadow, dale la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de Team Dark-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Knuckles… esto será interesante- Aunque no lo admitía, a Shadow le agradaba la idea, alguien con el poder de Knuckles podría serles útil, además de que el guardián tenía mucho más en común con ellos que con Sonic o Tails./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ahora solo hay que esperar que Negative asome su cabeza… entonces atacaremos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los tres individuos miraron el horizonte esperando la hora, el nuevo Team Dark estaba preparado para lo que sea./p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Blackwood Forest/p  
p class="MsoNormal"14:02/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El bosque aquí no era tan espeso como en otras zonas, limitaba con Green Hill, así que los claros sin árboles no faltaban en ese lugar, en uno de estos lugares despejados fue donde el Tornado 2.0 aterrizó algo complicado por la nueva velocidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cream y Tails bajaron y aseguraron el avión mientras Sonic no dudó en saltar de arriba de este y comenzó a correr por la zona, buscando algo sospechoso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- ¡Aquí chicos!- Gritó el erizo desde adentro del bosque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al lugar, era algo alejado de los claros, el bosque ayudaría, sin duda, a que la prueba sea más difícil, a Sonic le dificultaba correr con tanto árbol de por medio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em- Tal vez sea un poco tarde para anunciarlo-/em Una radio yacía sobre el piso dentro del bosque, Tails la tomó y no pudo contestar al escuchar la voz de Negative em– En caso de que no lo hayan notado, ya están rodeados-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Genial…- Dijo Sonic observando su alrededor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una banda de robots tipo Ninja estaban parados sobre los arboles, era alrededor de diez, y no se veían amigables./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- emLes doy la bienvenida a la segunda prueba:/em emla prueba de la Fe-/em /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal"strongEspero que les guste el nuevo Cap, no voy a tardarme tanto para el proximo./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSobre Silver y Blaze: Blaze es mi segundo personaje favorito y Silver es genial, tengo planes para ellos en el futuro, pero por ahora no aparecrán (¿Tal vez en una Secuela?)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"ni Nega Eggman podrá contra Negative" :') cumplí mi cometido, ya puedo morir en paz.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongRecuerden dejar reviews/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongCiao/strong/p 


	9. La prueba de la fe

Blackwood Forest

14:00

Es muy difícil ver a alguien entre tantos arboles y tantas hojas, en especial si este alguien está sobre un árbol. Team Dark tenía conciencia de ello, por lo tanto Rouge observaba con paciencia el cielo desde una rama junto con Knuckles quien hacía lo mismo, Shadow se paraba sobre la copa mirando fijamente las nubes.

- Ahí están- Dijo la murciélago viendo el Tornado.

- Y ahí está Negative- Señaló Knuckles, sorprendentemente era donde miraba Shadow.

- Su nave no es completamente invisible, se camufla en el cielo, ¿Lo ven?- Agregó el erizo negro.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, las nubes se movían lentamente mientras una silueta contorneada en un cielo se movía debajo. Era obvio que la nave estaba presenciando el enfrentamiento, pero esta vez no se quedaba, se retiraba apenas llegó Team Sonic.

- ¿Crees que nos han visto?- Preguntó Knuckles a Rouge

- Es posible, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra-

Los tres bajaron del árbol, Shadow puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su nuevo compañero, con expresión seria pidió que Knuckles lo aviente hacia arriba, este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tras unos segundos Rouge se alejó y los otros dos se tomaron de la mano, Knuckles comenzó a girar rápidamente mientras Shadow cerraba los ojos concentrándose.

"Solo treinta segundos" Pensaba.

Unas vueltas después el equidna soltó su mano y Shadow salió despedido hacia arriba, se hizo una bola y se dirigió a máxima velocidad apenas se desprendieron, por suerte, el Acechador Sombrío no había tomado una altura tan grande.

- Nos toca- Dijo Rouge observando a Shadow, en su interior deseaba que Shadow no hubiese hecho esto, aunque no tenían opción.

* * *

A unos pocos metros, la radio de Negative emitía sonido, Cream y Tails retrocedieron y miraron a sus atacantes, Sonic no le daba importancia a ello, solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras del genio malvado.

_- En esta prueba, como su nombre lo indica, deberás tener fe-_

_- ¿_Fe en qué?- Señaló inteligentemente el erizo percatándose de la presencia de sus enemigos.

- _Eso, mi amigo, deberás descubrirlo solo-_

La radio fue despedazada por un cuchillo que vino desde uno de los múltiples robots que acechaban el lugar. Con una seña Sonic indicó a Tails que volviera por donde vinieron antes de que salgan lastimados, este tomó a Cream y abandonaron el lugar del enfrentamiento. Enseguida se encontraron junto al Tornado.

Todo estuvo en silencio un buen rato, los únicos ruidos fueron provenientes de las ramas que sostenían a todos sus atacantes.

A primera vista este pequeño grupo no era más que un montón de robots iguales, pero las apariencias engañan. Estaban todos pintados de violeta oscuro, casi parecía negro, lo único que resaltaba eran sus ojos de color amarillo, la altura no era demasiada, no median más de dos metros y no llevaban armas visibles, parecían ninjas.

- Esto es algo injusto para ustedes- Dijo Sonic riendo, no esperaba una respuesta, pero tampoco esperaba aun más tiempo en silencio.

Finalmente uno de los ninjas saltó de un árbol a otro, alejándose de su objetivo en el proceso, unos segundos más tarde todos lo siguieron, se dispersaron en el bosque.

A toda velocidad Sonic los persiguió, eran diez, y se hallaban dispersados en grupos de dos, el erizo persiguió a un grupo hasta toparse con una montaña. Ellos saltaron hacia la montaña, chocándose intencionalmente con esta, pero la traspasaron, como si no hubiera montaña ahí.

- ¿Pero qué?- Exclamó el subiendo verticalmente la montaña, esperando encontrarse con una pared falsa o un holograma, pero se equivocó.

Mientras Sonic subía esta montaña, todavía asombrado por esos ninjas metálicos, uno de ellos se precipitó donde estaba. Dio un tremendo golpe a la montaña, el erizo pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, pero el golpe hizo un gran agujero.

Observando de frente su error, el robot se retiró de nuevo al bosque, donde sus amigos acechaban a Sonic mientras se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

El Acechador Sombrío – Puente de mando

Todo era calmo (lo más calmo que se puede estar dentro de una nave llena de aparatos y robots malévolos) los secuaces de Negative movían la nave fuera del alcance del enfrentamiento según las especificaciones de su maestro.

En el puente de mando Negative observaba el cielo sumergido en sus pensamientos como siempre, esperaba ansioso que la prueba finalice así podrían pasar a la siguiente.

- Disculpe señor- Uno de los navegantes volteó mirando fijamente a su jefe.

- Dime-

- Hay un objeto no identificado que se dirige hacia nosotros-

Los radares indicaban justamente eso, un pequeño objeto se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad por la izquierda. El hombre hizo una seña a sus secuaces para iniciar el tiroteo.

- ¿Cree que sea Sonic?-

- No lo sé… pero quiero que lo pulvericen-

El impresionante despliegue de las defensas de la nave fue rápido, muchos cañones salieron desde esta, y todos apuntaron al erizo negro, excepto los que estaban a la derecha. Shadow dejó de girar y cerró brazos y pies para el acelerón final.

- Cuanto armamento Negative, casi me sorprendes- El tiroteo empezó y una gran cantidad de misiles se dirigieron a su posición –Casi- Sonrió Shadow.

Debajo de este show de fuegos artificiales se divisaba a dos individuos que se acercaban volado lentamente hacia los motores de la nave, Rouge y Knuckles se acercaban, y todo salía como esperaban, no les habían disparado todavía.

* * *

De vuelta en la superficie, Sonic entraba corriendo al bosque mientras observaba de reojo a sus acechadores, quienes se movían ágilmente por los arboles, evitando las zonas no boscosas.

- Vamos, ataquen, ¿Es que tienen miedo?- La frase fue errónea, el miedo no era algo que experimentaban ahora sus enemigos, eso Sonic pudo comprobarlo al terminar esta frase, cuando una mano le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago, deteniéndolo en seco.

A la velocidad que iba, el golpe era mucho más fuerte, el robot no necesitó moverse, el erizo se estrelló solo contra su mano.

Un segundo ninja se acercó a él intentando golpearlo con una patada, pero Sonic rodó en el piso para esquivarlo, entonces notó algo extraño. El robot atacante desapareció al atacar, se desvaneció luego de errar su ataque.

- Esto se está poniendo raro- Replicó el confundido animal antes de ser golpeado por una verdadera patada, tan verdadera que salió volando hacia donde Cream y Tails se encontraban.

- ¡Sonic!- Gritó Tails corriendo a socorrerlo, dos de estos robots se cruzaron en su camino antes de alcanzar a su amigo, gracias a su falta de reflejos el zorro golpeó contra ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hizo.

Tails traspasó a los hombres metálicos sin darse cuenta, solo estando del otro lado se detuvo, recordando lo sucedido hace minutos.

- "Deberás tener fe"- Repitió lo que Negative dijo -¡ESO ES!-

- ¡Tails cuidado!- Gritó Cream asustada, pero el zorro hizo oídos sordos a su advertencia.

Uno de los incontables enemigos se abalanzó sobre Tails mientras reflexionaba y murmuraba, pero no hizo nada, solo traspasó al zorro sin hacer daño.

- ¡Solo uno de ellos es real!- Volvió a exclamar, antes lo dijo pero en voz baja

- ¿Y cómo lo encuentro Tails?- Sonic se acercó a su amigo atento a que nadie lo ataque

- Teniendo fe- Respondió

- ¿Fe en qué?-

- No lo sé, ¿En tus sentidos?-

Otros dos enemigos se acercaron bajando de los árboles y arremetieron contra sus contrincantes, Sonic los miró de frente intentando concentrarse, cuando ya no había tiempo el erizo decidió y le dio una patada a uno de los robots, este se reclinó para atrás afectado por el golpe mientras el otro desaparecía.

- Ahora si desgraciado, vamos a bailar- Todos sonrieron con la afirmación, había esperanza todavía.

* * *

El Acechador Sombrío – Puente de mando

Shadow estuvo castigando las defensas de la nave por un minuto entero, Negative comenzaba a hartarse de la presencia del erizo. Todos los cañones intentaban darle, pero este corría de un lado a otro sobre la superficie del Acechador evitando los disparos y provocando daños en el mismo.

- No usen misiles, solo está haciendo tiempo-

Como Negative dijo, nadie usó los misiles, eso solo sería desastroso para ellos.

Cuando todos los cañones se sobre calentaron hubo unos segundos para que el arrogante erizo negro se posara sobre el vidrio del puente con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Se observaron con Negative el suficiente tiempo como para que los cañones volvieran a funcionar.

El fuego comenzó de nuevo, algunos disparos dañaron el vidrio, pero no lo rompieron.

- Traigan al equipo de asalto- Exclamó el doctor ignorando lo que pasaba afuera de una vez.

- ¿Qué hará señor?-

Antes que responda, Negative notó que Shadow detuvo su destrucción de cañones y comenzó a correr por toda la nave atrayendo la atención.

En la mente del erizo solo cabían las órdenes de Rouge:

1) Hacer distracción

2) Hacer mas distracción

3) Bajar y observar los fuegos artificiales.

Tras otro medio minuto de matanza y destrucción de metal, Shadow se retiró, saltó de la nave y cayó en picada como si nada hubiese pasado, todos los robots presentes creyeron haberlo asustado, Negative mantuvo su ceño fruncido hasta que su equipo de asalto llegó.

- Vigilen a Shadow mientras no estoy, que no haga más estupideces-

- ¿A dónde va doctor?- Preguntó el robot que tomó su lugar.

- A los motores, a dar la bienvenida a nuestros dos huéspedes-

Nadie entendió eso, ni los robots miembros del equipo de asalto, solo se limitaron a seguir a Negative por los pasillos de la fría nave de metal.

"Son estúpidos si creen que no instalé un radar en mi propia nave" Se dijo a si mismo Negative con una sonrisa.

* * *

La batalla de Ninjas VS Sonic seguía, ya había habido varios intentos de ataque de los robots contra el erizo, pero este se mantuvo quieto, sabía que no eran reales.

Atacaban en grupos de dos, con diez segundos entre ataque, era predecible luego de varios minutos de esa manera, Sonic comenzaba a aburrirse, el secreto estaba en escuchar los pasos, los clones obviamente no hacían pasos porque no podían tocar el piso.

El ataque final se lanzó, eran seis, venían en fila, y el único que hacia ruido era el último así que Sonic dejó pasar a los primeros cinco y se convirtió en una bola para darle un tremendo uppercut al último.

Este voló hasta estrellarse con varios árboles, debido a su consistencia de metal, no fue difícil tirarlos.

Sonic se detuvo y observó a su enemigo levantarse con furia, entonces todo cambió, de su espalda salieron dos alas y sus pies y manos se volvieron propulsores, no solo los suyos, si no los de todos los clones.

- Esto es malo-

Tres ninjas atacaron a Sonic, pudo esquivar el primero, pero el segundo prendió su propulsor para darle una bofetada metálica que lo devolvió al piso.

- ¡No!- Gritó Cream

Varios robots se acercaron para dar el golpe de gracia al erizo, este se encontraba tirado entre las rocas que había desprendido del suelo, no pudo moverse.

Antes de asestar el último golpe, tres clones desaparecieron a causa de una piedra que voló hacia ellos. Miraron en dirección donde vino, Cream y Tails volaban a unos metros del piso, ambos se veían enfadados con los robots.

Sonic sonrió mientras se incorporaba.

Cream y Tails volaron hacia la multitud de clones y deshicieron a casi todos, solo algunos pudieron salir de esa masacre y solo uno voló hacia arriba afectado por el golpe.

-¡Sonic!- Tails alcanzó a Sonic un ring,

- Ahora lo entiendo- Respondió, el zorro no pudo comprender que quería decir – No debía tener fe en mis sentidos-

El robot que volaba miró a Sonic directamente mientras sus Clones eran aniquilados por Tails y Cream, ya no se veía tan malvado sin un ejército. Miró fijamente al erizo azul con furia, pero este respondió con una sonrisa.

- Debía tener fe en mis amigos- Exclamó comenzando a girar recuperado.

* * *

El Acechador Sombrío – Pasillos de la nave

Knuckles cerró la puerta tras de sí, habían salido de la sala de motores ilesos, todo iba sobre ruedas, ahora solo quedaba encontrar las Emeralds, poner la bomba y podrían salir de la nave.

- Ahora debemos encontrar la Master Emerald-

- Tranquilo, iremos primero por mis Emeralds-

- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-

- No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por mí cabeza de nudillo, no lo olvides-

- Está bien, pero luego iremos por la Master Emerald, MI Master Emerald ¿Vale?-

- Silencio, intento trabajar-

Rouge miró el mapa intentando encontrarse en el, ahora mismo echaba de menos esos carteles que dicen "Usted está aquí" que se encuentran en otros lugares. Ellos se encontraban en el medio del corredor, podían ir hacia la derecha, la izquierda u otra puerta enfrente.

- Vamos, no tenemos todo el día- Dijo Knuckles frotándose las manos por el frio excesivo de esa nave.

- Este lugar es tétrico- Afirmó Rouge también con frio.

- Gracias, me esforcé por dejarlo así- La voz inconfundible de Negative se hizo oír en el corredor.

El y sus robots aparecieron por la derecha, tapando por completo el corredor, antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara, otro grupo de maquinas taparon el otro lado del corredor. El villano rió fuertemente sintiéndose victorioso.

- Vi a su pequeño amigo afuera, intentando distraerme, tan tierno-

- Al parecer Eggman no nos dijo que la nave tenía un radar- Murmuró Rouge

- Sensor de movimiento- Corrigió Negative – Y, no, no lo tenía, lo he instalado hace poco-

Todos los secuaces convirtieron sus manos en armas y resonó el sonido de que estaban cargadas, Knuckles y Rouge se miraron entre ellos, el primero dio un paso al frente.

- Tómame a mí- Dijo en voz alta – Puedo servirte, Rouge no tiene nada que ver en esto-

La murciélago lo observó mientras Negative daba vueltas pensando, no era frecuente que alguien arriesgara su cuello por ella.

- Lo siento- Se lamentó el villano –Pero no puedo, necesito una garantía para que me obedezcas ¿Verdad?-

- ¡Desgraciado! ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a mí?- Gritó Knuckles al ver que todo había fallado – Mírate, paseándote con tus robots, tomando prisioneros… ¿no tienes honor?-

Negative respondió con una sonrisa que obviamente significaba "No"

- ¡Eres igual que Eggman!-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Negative se detuvo y todo estuvo en silencio un buen rato, Rouge avanzó hacia Knuckles y lo tomó por el brazo.

- ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?-

- Si se enfrenta a mi lo golpearé tan fuerte que caerá de la nave, confía en mí-

Finalmente los hombres de metal bajaron sus armas tras una señal que dio el doctor con su brazo mientras se despojaba de molestias como su chaqueta y su pistola.

- Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga, esto no te conviene-

Knuckles arremetió con un fuerte golpe apartando a Rouge antes, Negative lo volqueó, justo como en su primer encuentro. Sus caras quedaron al lado, el equidna dio otro golpe, con la otra mano que tenia libre, pero también fue cazada con facilidad.

Ambos se hicieron hacia atrás, entonces comenzó la pelea, hubo un gran intercambio de golpes, pero ninguno llegó a su destino, ni los de Negative ni los de Knuckles, era una buena pelea, una pelea que el equidna no esperaba.

- Vamos guardián, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Rió el doctor bajando su guardia

Una risa fue devuelta, seguida de un fuerte golpe al mentón, tan fuerte que hizo retroceder varios pasos al hombre de barba mientras acariciaba el lugar del impacto.

- Nada mal ¿Verdad?- Alardeó Knuckles

- No tienes una idea de lo que has hecho-

* * *

Blackwood Forest

Los ninjas/Clones seguían cayendo como moscas, Tails y Cream ya habían cogido el ritmo y ninguno se podía escapar de sus garras. Seguían repartiendo patadas, golpes con la mano, con piedras, o cualquier cosa que los pudiera tocar.

Dentro de este caos, Sonic corría al ninja original, ahora las cosas estaban invertidas.

- Deja de correr, vamos a hablar-

Parecía que este carecía de la habilidad de hablar. Tuvo que detenerse pensando que había perdido al erizo, pero la respuesta a esa duda fue un empujón que lo envió de frente hacia un árbol, Sonic seguía potenciado por el ring que había agarrado.

- Vamos, te veías tan malvado hace un rato-

- ¡Sonic!-

Tails y Cream se tomaron de las manos y él aventó a su compañera hacia el robot que si se podía tocar, una fuerte patada en el pecho hizo que saliera volando noqueado, listo para el remate que no tardó en llegar.

Sonic se volvió una pelota y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al ninja, tanto que terminó partiéndolo en dos pedazos.

- Bien hecho chicos- El erizo subió un pulgar al caer a sus amigos, quienes habían golpeado y "destruido" más enemigos que él.

- ¡Lo hicimos!- Exclamaron abrazándose.

-_La segunda prueba está completa-_ Tails y Cream miraron al inerte robot y la parte de arriba emitía una grabación, como si Negative supiese que lo derrotarían _– Ya falta menos para liberar a su amiga, nos veremos muy… muy pronto-_

Este mensaje cortó la celebración con cuchillo, nadie se movió luego de eso, solo Sonic lo hizo al mirar a los lados y descubrir un objeto que aterrizaba a varios metros de ellos.

- ¿Ese es Shadow?- El objeto se parecía mucho a él, solo podría ser el.

- Iremos por el avión- Antes de decir "Avión" Sonic ya había desaparecido corriendo en dirección a Shadow -¡ESPERA SONIC!- Cream y Tails corrieron tras él.

Fueron muchos metros los que corrieron, no era nada complicado debido a la poca espesura del bosque. Cuando llegaron al lugar Sonic se encontraba quieto con su mirada puesta en un árbol, sobre este Shadow miraba el horizonte.

La nave de Negative no saldría del camuflaje a menos que bomba explotara, entonces Knuckles y Rouge saldrían volando. Shadow miró a Sonic unos segundos, era peligroso que supiera la posición de Negative, podría poner en riesgo todo el plan, así que no dijo nada.

- ¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces?- Dijo el erizo azul, pero no hubo respuesta.

- Sonic ¿Qué le pasa a Shadow?- Cream y Tails se reincorporaban de la corrida mientras él hablaba.

- No lo sé, pero debe tramar algo- Murmuró

- ¿No ha dicho nada?- Todos miraron hacia arriba esperando respuesta, pero no hubo nada más que silencio, o tal vez murmuros, lo cierto es que el árbol estaba alto y no se escuchaba muy bien a menos que grites.

* * *

El Acechador Sombrío – Pasillos de la nave

Rouge observaba, a punta de pistola, el empatado enfrentamiento entre Negative y Knuckles, habían estado intercambiando golpes ya un rato, ninguno de los dos quería ceder o mostrar debilidad.

- Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente- Dijo el doctor apartando a Knuckles de su espacio vital, acto segundo movió las mangas de su traje hacia arriba, entonces ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron.

Sus brazos estaban llenos de marcas negras, como líneas negras que se volvían más gruesas llegando a la manga, a primera vista parecían tatuajes, pero de cerca se veía su movimiento, como si una especie de petróleo corriera por dentro de la piel de Negative.

- Una de las ventajas de trabajar con energía negativa, es que poco a poco absorbes dicha energía…-

Knuckles retrocedió unos pasos en guardia, miró a Rouge confundido esperando instrucciones, esta solo gritó "Cuidado" haciendo que vuelva la mirada de nuevo a Negative.

El malvado doctor tomó a Knuckles del cuello con una mano y lo aventó contra la puerta que daba a los laboratorios, el guardián irrumpió en la habitación rompiendo la puerta y arrasando con toda mesa que se le puso en su camino y con los tubos de ensayo que había encima.

- ¡Knuckles!- Gritó Rouge entrando en la habitación antes que Negative.

Tomó al equidna de la parte trasera de la cabeza, entonces este le señaló con los ojos que su oponente se acercaba lentamente por su espalda. Rouge volteó furiosa, se abalanzó sobre Negative, pero este la sacó con una simple bofetada que la hizo estampillar contra la pared.

- Maldito desgraciado- Murmuró ella impotente mientras Negative volvía a tomar a Knuckles por el cuello.

- Vamos Guardián, se que puedes dar más pelea- Rió mientras asestaba varios golpes a su cara y su cuerpo. Tras eso aventó al equidna contra la pared, ya no se levantaba, intentaba hacerlo inútilmente.

- ¡Vamos Knuckles! ¡Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer!-

Parándose arrogantemente delante de su adversario, Negative gritaba fuerte esperando respuesta y esta fue Knuckles arrastrándose hacia él y finalmente tomando su pie con nada de fuerza.

- ¡Muéstrame! ¡MUESTRAME!- Gritaba mas y mas fuerte.

Finalmente algo impactó sobre la espalda de Negative haciendo que voltee, Rouge lanzó la mochila/bomba hacia él, primero el docto no lo notó, pero al ver la mochila escuchó el detonador que sonaba de manera silenciosa pero rápida.

- Una bomba- Dijo suspirando, como si se lo hubiese visto venir.

Con una de sus manos apartó a Knuckles y con la otra tomó la bomba arrojándola a una esquina de la habitación, acto segundo, se dirigió a Rouge realmente enfadado.

- Yo que tu no le daría la espalda a él- Rió la murciélago

- ¿Quién?-

Un tremendo golpe en la espalda de parte del herido guardián y la fuerza de la explosión ayudaron a dejar tirado en el piso a Negative, tiempo suficiente para que Rouge tomara a su compañero y saliera de la nave por el agujero que dejó semejante explosión en el piso.

- Vamos Knux, resiste- Él se veía mal, estaba realmente mal, Rouge lo había tomado de debajo de los brazos y estaba planeando para caer de la nave y no matarse en el intento, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para llevarlo volando mientras estaba inconsciente.

Lo único que debía hacer ahora era planear hasta algún lugar seguro, esperando que Knuckles no pase a mejor vida en el vuelo.

* * *

Blackwood Forest

Sonic llevaba mirando a Shadow varios minutos, esperando algún movimiento, pero fue en vano. El erizo negro observaba el cielo en busca de la nave que ya debería ser visible, de pronto una explosión se escuchó, se sorprendió al fin ver la gigantesca nave, pero la felicidad duró poco.

La nave volvió a su estado de camuflaje tras unos segundos, fue suficientemente corto como para que Sonic no la viera, lo cual era mejor.

El plan había salido mal, Shadow iba a abandonar el lugar cuando una transmisión entró en el comunicador de Sonic.

- Sonic ¿Me escuchas?-

Era Rouge, se oía muy alterada y distante, como si hablara lejos del micrófono.

- Rouge ¿Están bien? ¿Y Knuckles?-

- Knuckles está herido, estamos cayendo, no creo que aguante mucho tiempo- Ahora estaba más alterada, sin mencionar que el incesante viento no dejaba oír la comunicación.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Knuckles está herido?-

Ya no se oyó respuesta, había cortado, Tails entró en pánico y comenzó a apretar botones en su brazalete, Sonic lo miró extrañado.

- Sabia que esto pasaría, así que instalé un rastreador en el brazalete, podremos rastrearlos, no deben estar lejos-

- Genial Tails- Sonrió Sonic, luego volteó hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Shadow?-

Como Cream señaló, el erizo negro no estaba más sobre el árbol, tampoco había señales alrededor de ellos. Fue a buscar a sus compañeros…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, es largo así que tienen para rato :D**

**Recuerden dejar Reviews**

**Ciao**


End file.
